Recollections of Days Gone By
by regnum
Summary: Sorato. Sora has left Yamato and he doesn't understand why. He tries to write the perfect song, to put his feelings into words, but the only way for him to gain his inspiration is to tread the road of memories, painful as they may be. {PART SEVEN NEW!!}
1. Prologue: Gone

Recollections of Days Gone By

_Disclaimer: Digimon and all associated characters do not belong to be. I own nothing, nothing! However, if Tolei is willing to sell…I am so there! Then I wouldn't have to have a stupid disclaimer… I also don't own Nsync's song 'Gone'._

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed __Playing the Part. Here's a new Sorato to keep you guys going! I have to explain a few things before I get started though, so please bear with me. _

Okay, this fic is what I like to call a multi-flashback songfic. Only the first and last chapters are happening in 'real-time', all the other chapters are memories or flashbacks. Also, each chapter is going to be based on a song. Hence you get the name. If you have any questions, feel free to email me. Also, this fic is probably going to be quite different from Playing the Part, more angst and drama and a lot less humour. Also, I'm not promising a happy ending. With that said, on with the fic!

Oh yeah, in the fic, all the Sora and Yamato are 18…work out everyone else's ages from that…lol  

_~~*~~_

Prologue: Gone

_~ There's a thousand words that I could say_

_To make you come home, yeah_

_Seems so long ago you walked away_

_And left me alone_

_And I remember what you said to me_

_You were acting so strange_

_And maybe I was too blind to see_

_That you needed a change ~_

He didn't understand. He hadn't understood before, and he didn't understand now. Maybe he would never understand. He sighed, trying to clear his head of these thoughts, reminding himself that he had a show to do, fans to please. He flipped his wallet open again, looking at the faded picture of the two of them that was still kept safe behind its plastic screen. 

_Sora…_

He would not allow himself to cry, too many tears had been shed already, a few more would mean nothing. _Why did you leave me? Had their love been so false? He couldn't understand and it was this lack of understanding that drove him crazy. She had just walked out one day, ending a two year relationship, without explanation, without reason. _

Everything seemed to have been going so right for them. The band had managed to get a recording contract, and they had all been thrilled. Sora had been accepted at one of the more prestigious universities in Japan. She hadn't wanted to go at first, not wanting to leave him. But he wouldn't allow her to do that, he loved her and he would be damned if he let her throw away an opportunity like that because of him, he would gladly wait for her and he told her so. 

As a couple, they had been getting on well, better than ever. Both of them had realised that this summer was special, possibly the last time they could really be together without school or work getting in the way. They had accepted the inevitable separation, telling each other that it could only make them stronger. 

_~ Was it something I said to make you turn away_

_To make you walk out and leave me cold_

_If I could just find a way _

_To make it so you were right here, right now ~_

And then his world had fallen apart. He shut his eyes in an attempt to block out the pain and loss. She had just left, saying that it was too much, that she needed a break. _A break, he laughed silently, that had been a nice way of putting it, a __nice way to break his heart. He couldn't stop the bitterness that surrounded him, in truth, he welcomed it, wanting to escape his pain. _

He had been blind, he hadn't seen her drawing away from him, he brushed a solitary tear away from his now dulled blue eyes. How had he missed it? She had been quieter lately, more withdrawn…and he had ignored it. He had believed her unconvincing lies, perhaps he had really wanted her to be okay, and perhaps he had been too busy. 

_Did I push you away? I'm so sorry…I wish you were here, Sora. I need you to be here…_

He had broken all his promises, been late for dates, forgotten to call…too many wrongs were pilled up in his name, too many things were his fault. He stared helplessly at his hands, wondering if she would miss him, if she was missing him right now. 

He had been living his dream, and she didn't want to interfere, but she told him that she couldn't live like this. Her harsh words had hurt him, but the look in her eyes had broken his heart. Why hadn't she understood that his dreams had always included her in them? 

Their summer of happiness had unravelled before his eyes and he only had himself to blame. He had called her, only to be given numerous excuses, she was in the shower, she was out, she was busy… All further proof that she wanted nothing to do with him. 

_Sora, no other girl has made me feel this way, no other girl has made me go this crazy. I wish I had told you all this before…I wish I had another chance to make everything right again…_

Love had made him do crazy things, he thought of all the messages he had left on her answering machine, all of them unanswered, and the letters he'd written but was too afraid to send, now lying in his desk drawer mixed among unfinished song lyrics. But he would do anything, he would give everything up, if he could have her again. His dreams were nothing but rubble without her by his side. 

_~ I've been sitting here_

_Can't get you off my mind_

_I'm tryin my best to be a man and be strong_

_I drove myself insane wishing I could touch your face_

_But the truth remains,_

_You're gone ~ _

He longed for one more day with her, one more day of holding her, of kissing her, of telling her how much he loved her. But it was too late, he would never be able to do that again. His eyes strayed to the clock on the wall, she would leave today, for a city far away, to a life without him. He wished the pain would leave him alone. 

He threw the wallet on his desk, not wanting to see it, a constant reminder of all he'd lost. Even with his eyes closed he could see it, himself, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist, leaning his chin on her shoulder and smiling at the camera, and she was trying not to laugh, the auburn strands of her hair intermingling amongst his own blonde hair. 

The phone rang, and rang. He had no reason to pick it up, knowing that she would be engrossed in last minute packing, and he didn't want to talk to anyone but her. 

"Yamato," his father's voice, as insistent as the knocking on the door, "Yamato, phone's for you." 

He sighed, knowing that his father knew he was home, "Hai, hai," he muttered, opening the door, "Yamato desu," he said curtly, not caring what the person on the other end thought of his manners. 

"Onii-chan? How are you?" 

He frowned slightly at Takeru's worried tone, in the two weeks since his break-up with Sora, their roles had seemed to be reversed, with Takeru playing the older brother. "I'm fine, Takeru. I'd be better if you stopped checking up on me." 

"I'm not checking up on you!" Takeru's injured tone would have made Yamato laugh if he had been in a better state of mind, "I just wanted to wish you luck for the show tonight. We're all gonna be there, cheering you on." 

"Yeah," he murmured, the one person he wanted to be there, the _only person he wanted to be there would not show up. More tears brimmed in his eyes, "Listen Takeru, I'm-uh, kinda busy right now. Thanks for calling, I'll see you tonight," he hung up abruptly. Walking out into the hallway, he wrenched the phone cord from its socket. _

_~ Now I don't wanna make excuses, baby_

_Won't change the fact that you're gone_

_But if there's something that I could do_

_Won't you please let me know?_

_The time is passing so slowly now,_

_Guess that's my life without you_

_And maybe I could change my everyday_

_But baby I don't want to ~ _

Scattered on his desk were several sheets of paper, half of them were scribbled music scores, the other half contained unfinished lyrics. Lyrics that contained his heart and soul. He wanted to finish the song by tonight, before tonight, so that he could sing it. He had to admit that he was basing it all on the faintest hope that she would be there and hear all that he had to say. That was why this song was so important, that was why he _had to get it right. _

_For her…I'll do anything for her…_

He sat down again, staring at the words that looked up at him. Anger filled his heart, it wasn't right. He couldn't seem to get it right. It was all crap, meaningless crap. He screwed the papers up into a ball, tossing them at the wastepaper basket not caring that he had missed his target, the papers joined the others lying around the room. 

He buried his head in his arms and allowed himself the luxury of crying. She had been his everything, his inspiration…and now she was gone. 

_I can't even tell you anymore, Sora…I can't make the words flow… _

He hated himself for this weakness, he hated the fact that he was so helpless. _I have so many things that I never said, so many things I wish I'd said. Sora, the only thing I want is for you to come back…I need you to come back to me…_

He took out a fresh piece of paper, ignoring his tearstained face, painful as his memories were, they were the only thing he had left of her. The only thing left of his inspiration. He would write from that, it was all he had left.

_~~*~~_

_A/N: I was gonna cry…I really was. I don't like doing this to Yamato. I didn't finish the song, but I have to really thank the people of Nsync, cause that song was the original inspiration behind this fic. Anyway, read and review please! _

_Webpage: Cherry Blossoms & Ki Blasts_

Yamato: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY CHARACTER?!

You were the one that wanted me to write this fic. *sniffles* It's making me sad…

Yamato: Making _you sad? What about me? I've been reduced to a snivelling, lovelorn idiot! _

I did say that this fic was not a happy one, right?

Yamato: Yeah…but oh, the demands on my acting skills…

*sighs* You'll be fine. I promise that the next chapter will be happier-

Yamato: And where was Sora in all this?!  
-and there will be more Sorato…okay? Happy?

Yamato: Much better. 

© Abi 2001-12-05


	2. Chapter One: Crush

Recollections of Days Gone By

_Disclaimer: YEAH!! I own digimon!! *dances around the room* I've waited so long for this day!! *Yamato enters the room and whispers something in my ear* WHAT?! *bursts into tears* Noooo!!~ *sniffles* I-I don't? *Yamato nods him head sadly* All my dreams… *sobs* Please don't sue me! I didn't know! I swear! …I also don't own 'Crush' which is performed by Mandy Moore. _

_A/N: Thank you to all the people who reviewed! You guys are the best, feedback means SO much to me! I promise there will be more SORATO in this…as it's a Sorato and all. Remember, these chapters happened __before the prologue, thus they are __flashbacks. Also, I will be writing these chapters in third person, meaning that you will also get Sora's emotions, feelings etc. I __know it's not consistent when it's __Yamato's flashback, but this gives me more to work with…and more Sorato (!!) So… Also, the flashbacks will take place from the start of their relationship to the end (i.e the break-up), thus, after much deliberation, I have decided to start from the Christmas episode, even if I haven't seen it. *sweatdrop* _

Yamato: Are you done?

IN A MINUTE!

Yamato: *sigh* How much can you say about one chapter?

I _haven't seen the Christmas episode! That's __sad!_

Yamato: You'll see it soon…it's not your fault that you went on holiday last year, and missed out on seeing it…and then you didn't know they were re-running the series so you had to wait till they re-ran it a second time…

*glare* Shut up! So, it was _stupid of me…I know! _

Yamato: *reads disclaimer* You know, I'm _glad you don't own digimon…think of all the torture I'd have to go through with the kind of storylines you write… *shudders*_

You wait till I own digimon! I'll make you pay!

Yamato: …

~~*~~

Chapter One: Crush

_~ You know everything I'm afraid of_

_You do everything I wish I did_

_Everybody wants you, everybody loves you ~_

He checked that his bass was in tune, twanging the string loudly to disguise his nerves. _Everyone would be out there tonight, everyone, and that everyone included… __Sora. It seemed impossible to still his wildly-thumping heart, and she wasn't even in the room! He sighed softly, all too glad that no one was paying him any attention at the moment, the whole band was as nervous as he was. _

_At least I don't seem out of place. He reassured himself, strumming on the bass. More perplexing were his thoughts on a certain, red-headed girl. Sora had been under his nose the whole time, and he had never noticed. All through their digital world adventure, he'd been so caught up in protecting Takeru, and when he'd left the group, he'd had too much on his mind to pay much attention to the girl who had taken his place in looking after his little brother. In their 'years of quiet' as he'd heard Taichi mockingly call them, he had kept himself busy with the band, wanting more than anything to be a successful musician, he had barely anytime for his digidestined friends. Then had come the whole incident with Ken and the spire digimon, and even now, the fight against the powers of darkness and light was still going on. _

_I'll never have a chance…_

The thought filled him with remorse, Sora had always been closer to Taichi that him, and Taichi was fiercely protective of her, although he would never tell her that. Absentmindedly, Yamato began plucking out a tune on the instrument that was lying on his lap. If Sora was going to fall in love with _anyone out of their little group, it would most likely be Taichi. _

_And Taichi doesn't know it. He turned, hearing Rei call his name, "Yamato! There's someone here for you!" His friend and bandmate grinned, "And she's hotter than you are too!" _

"Shut up," he shoved the still-grinning boy out of the doorway, "Sorry about that," he began smoothly, assuming that it was another one of his numerous fangirls, "He's just- Sora!" he flushed slightly, looking into her cinnamon eyes, "Hi, I didn't realise it was you…" he trailed off, opening the door wider so she could step in. 

Was it just him, or were her cheeks redder than normal? She _was pretty well bundled up against the cold, maybe that was it. "So, uh, what are you doing here?" _

"Hi, Yamato!" A bright voice chirped.

He grinned down at the small digimon, "Oh, hey Biyomon, didn't see you there." 

"Sora has something for you," she informed him as her human partner flushed redder. 

"Really?" he looked at her, blue eyes twinkling. 

She offered a shaky smile, obviously very nervous, "I just wanted to wish you good luck, we're out there cheering for you." She winced slightly as Biyomon poked her in the leg, "Oh, and I made these for you, kind of like and early Christmas present. Here," she handed him the box that had been cradled under her arm.

Now it was his turn to look embarrassed, "You didn't need to, I didn't get anything for you," he said regretfully, his expression altered when he opened the box though, "Cookies!" He grinned taking one out, and tasting it, "Mmm…these are good. Thanks, Sora!" Impulsively, he pulled her into a hug.

When he let her go, they were both blushing furiously. "G-glad you like them," Sora managed to say, "I-I'm just going to go outside…you'll be starting soon…and…I, uh…good luck!" 

"Yeah, um…thanks…" he muttered to the closed door, looking down at the box in his hands and wondering if his heart could beat any faster. 

_~ I know I should tell you how I feel_

_I wish everyone would disappear_

_Every time you call me, I'm too scared to be me_

_And I'm too shy to say… ~_

Still blushing, she slid into the empty spot that Taichi had been reserving for her. "Thanks, Taichi," she murmured, still flustered from Yamato's sudden show of affection. 

"Well?" The big haired boy demanded.

"Huh?" 

Taichi sighed, "Did he like the cookies, Sora?" he asked impatiently, wondering what on earth Yamato could have done to unnerve her like this.

"Oh, the cookies, yeah…he said they were good…" she mumbled still engrossed in her thoughts. 

"And?" 

He waited several minutes before his patience gave out, "_Sora!" he whined, tugging at her sleeve like a little kid._

"Oh, sorry. Did you say something, Taichi?" 

He rolled his eyes and gave up. There were a few minutes silence before there was a deafening cheer as the band took to the stage. Taichi had to grin at the look on Sora's face as she saw Yamato. It was so obvious that the two of them had feelings other than friendship for each other, obvious to everyone but them. Taichi sighed, shaking his head, hopefully, Sora had give Yamato something to think about with the cookies. 

Her eyes were glued to the stage, more precisely, glued to the young man standing centre stage, bass guitar loosely held in his hands. The stage lights highlighted his hair a golden-brown. He was the epitome of perfection, every girl in the room swooned at the sight of him, and she had to admit that she wasn't much better. 

_Yamato.  _

She had made a complete idiot out of herself earlier, and she was sure that Yamato had been laughing at her. _It was a hug between friends, nothing more, she scolded herself, feeling her face heat up again as Yamato, still singing, winked at her. She managed to return the wink with what she hoped was a passable smile. Sora was barely aware of the jealous glares that the girls around were giving her, for the moment, the whole of the world was Yamato, there was no other sound but his voice, no other scenery except for him and she had to admit that she liked it like that. _

Of course, she'd never be able to look him in the face again without blushing. _Why had she panicked after the hug? It hadn't been that big of a deal, right? And she'd probably been as red as a tomato when she left, another blow to her self-esteem. She sighed, deciding to focus on the music, and the liquid syllables flowing from his mouth. Slowly, instinctively, she began moving to the music. _

_~ Oooh, I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you _

_Oooh, I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you ~_

There might have been millions of fangirls out there screaming his name, but Ishida Yamato was focused on the one girl who mattered, the one girl who wasn't his fan because of his looks, the girl who was his _friend. He cherished his friendships more than anything else in the world, and the friendship between Sora and him was more special to him than most. Feeling a blush creeping up his cheeks, he concentrated on singing for the moment, knowing that thoughts of Sora would most likely distract him from the task at hand. _

Inevitably though, his mind returned to her, she looked different today, he was used to seeing her in school uniform. Tonight, in her street clothes, she looked pretty. Not that he didn't mind the school uniform, he told himself, remembering the short skirt that was a part of the package. He felt the blood rushing to his head, _Okay, no more hentai thoughts, especially not about Sora! His bass playing faltered a little and he could see Rei, who was on guitar, giving him a strange look. _

_Concentrate on playing! He scolded himself, embarrassed at allowing thoughts of a girl to get him sidetracked. But then, Sora wasn't just any ordinary girl. He saw her standing in the middle of the crowd, beside Taichi, she looked rapt, listening to the music. When the strobe lights lit up on her, she looked like an angel, and he couldn't help wanting to go down there and dance with her. Coolly, keeping to his stage persona, he winked at her, knowing that she wouldn't freak out like the rest of his fangirls. He caught her smile and grinned back, watching as she danced. He could watch her forever. _

His little reverie was interrupted by screams as the ground underneath began to shake, causing one of the amplifiers on stage to fall over with a crash. The rest of the band members stood around in shock as the walls began to fall on them, fans were screaming and trying to get out of the building. 

_Sora! Frantically, he leapt off stage, pushing through the people as he tried to find her in the hysterical crowd. He was mildly surprised when digimon came crashing through the walls, and the need to find Sora and make sure she was safe only increased. He caught sight of a flash of red hair, "SORA!" his yell was swallowed up by the crowd as she disappeared. He cursed under his breath and continued making his way forward._

_~ You know, I'm the one that you can talk to_

_And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know_

_I just want to hold you_

_You say, exactly how you feel about her_

_I wonder do you ever think of me that way… ~_

"We have to get out of here!" Taichi shouted, pulling her towards the door, "Agumon can't digivolve!" 

She wrenched her arm from his grip, "No! Taichi, I _have to find Biyomon!" She looked around frantically, trying to locate the small, pink bird digimon. _

"Sora!" he yelled, exasperated, "The whole building's going to cave in! Not to mention the fact that there's rampaging digimon in here!" 

"No!" she said more forcefully, smacking his hand away, "Would you leave Agumon in here if he was alone?" she demanded, "_Would you, Taichi?" _

He sighed, knowing that the answer was 'no'. "Fine," he said, not really wanting to leave her alone in here, "Agumon and I will get out of here and contact the others, get out of here as soon as you find Biyomon! Got that, Sora? No heroics," he ordered, sounding very much like the leader of the digidestined again. 

She nodded, "Okay, okay! Just get out of here and get the others!" She pushed him towards the door, resuming her search for Biyomon when she was sure that he and Agumon were safe. 

"BIYOMON!" 

Even at her loudest, she could barely hear herself, the combined noise of the digimon, the building shaking and the fearful screams were deafening. She tried again, cupping her hands around her mouth to form a make-shift megaphone, "BIYOMON!" 

Someone in the crowd was calling her name, she turned around, Yamato was yelling for her, gesturing wildly above her. She looked up and a scream escaped her terrified lips, the ceiling was crashing down on her. To her panic-stricken eyes, the whole scene seemed to be moving in slow motion. She couldn't seem to force her legs to move fast enough. The huge slabs on concrete were almost on top of her when something came crashing into her, sending her tumbling ungracefully to the ground and out of the way of danger. 

She opened her eyes to meet Yamato's blue ones, "Y-Yamato…" she trailed off, a sob choking her throat.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse, as he pulled her into a sitting position. "You're not hurt are you?" His warm breath caressed her cheek and his eyes scanned her body for injuries.

"I'm-I'm okay," she said finally, unnerved by their proximity, "Help me up, will you?" 

He grasped her hand and pulled her to her feet, "You sure? I saw Taichi leave, why didn't you go with him?" he demanded, "It's not safe in here!" Worry for her made his voice harsher than he intended. 

"I-" her voice quivered slightly, still in shock over what happened, "Biyomon, she's still in here," a few tears leaked down the side of her face. 

Roughly, he wiped them away, "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell," neither of them seemed to notice his arm was still wrapped securely around her shoulders, supporting her, "I was just worried about you." 

She gave him a shaky smile, "I know, it's just after what happened-" 

The entire building seemed to groan and shake on its foundation. Yamato tightened his grip around her, "Get out of here, Sora," he began leading her towards the door.

"I can't leave Biyomon here!" 

He turned her to face him, "Do you trust me?" 

His azure eyes bore into her coffee coloured ones, seeming to see into her soul, "I-"

"Sora, do you trust me?" 

Wordlessly, she nodded. 

"Good," he pushed her towards the doorway, "Get out of here. I'll look for Biyomon." 

"But-"

He placed a finger on her lips, "No 'buts'. I'll find her, I promise." 

_~ Oooh I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Oooh I've got a crush on you_

_A crush on you ~_

"SORA!" Taichi came running up to her, Agumon at his side, "Did you find Biyomon?" She shook her head, he caught sight of her tearstained cheeks and immediately slipped into protective brother mode, "What's the matter? Are you hurt?"

"Yamato," she murmured, fresh tears flowing down her cheeks, the full realisation of what had happened sank in and she abruptly sat down on the ground, Taichi hovering over her protectively, "I almost died in there," she whispered, "Yamato saved me. He-he said he'd look for Biyomon…" 

He knelt down next to her, giving her a brotherly hug, "He'll be okay, Sora. They'll both be okay. Look," he pointed some meters away, "Daisuke and the others are sending the digimon back to the digital world now." 

She could see the towering form of Shakkoumon overshadowing the smaller Exveemon and Sylphimon. The fact that this would all be over soon was not as comforting as one would have hoped. _Yamato saved me…and I just left him in there! What kind of friend am I? she berated herself mentally, turning her eyes back to the smoking doorway of the concert hall. _

There were still people pouring from the entrance, less than before, but she was only looking for one person, the one person that didn't appear. _Yamato, where are you? I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you or Biyomon. She closed her eyes willing him to show himself, a few more tears slipping unbidden down her cheeks. _

Taichi sat next to her, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring look, "Don't worry so much, Sora. Yamato's a big boy, he can take care of himself." 

_He promised he'd find her…but he didn't promise that he'd be okay… A half formed sob caught in her throat, "Will he be okay, Taichi?" _

"I hope so…" the brown haired boy said, giving her another hug. 

_~ Oooh I wish I could tell somebody _

_But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows_

_I've got a crush on you _

_A crush on you, I got a crush…~ _

He coughed violently, covering his mouth with his hands in an attempt to keep from inhaling the dust. However, it impeded his ability to shout Biyomon's name. 

"YAMATO!" 

He blinked dust from his eyes, trying to make out the figure waving him over. "R-Rei?" He coughed again, "What are you doing?" 

The tall guitarist had his instrument strapped to his back, "I should be asking _you that, man! We've got to get out of here!" _

Yamato shook his head, "No…I-I've got to find something, you go first." 

"Are you crazy?" Rei looked at him curiously, "What's so important? Is your bass? It's over there…" He pointed to where Yamato had abandoned the instrument earlier, "The place is falling down around us!" 

"Yeah, I can see that," Yamato said sarcastically, "Look, get out of here first! I'll be right behind you, once I get my-" he broke off to clear his dust-clogged throat, "-bass. Okay?" One lie couldn't hurt, and he had promised Sora.

"Okay," Rei began running for the door, and Yamato resumed his search.

"BIYOMON!" several people ran past him, pushing him out of their way, "BIYO-" he was overtaken by a fit of coughing. 

"Yamato?" 

He looked down to see the pink bird digimon, he smiled with relief, "I've been looking for you, come on, let's get out of here!" 

She nodded in reply, "Is Sora okay?" 

"She's fine," there was an ominous rumble and creak as the walls threatened to fall in, "But we won't be if we don't hurry," he picked up the small digimon and began running for the door. 

_~ You say everything that no one says_

_But I feel everything that you're afraid to feel_

_I will always want you, I will always love you_

_I got a crush… ~ _

A startled cry escaped Sora's lips as the building caved in emitting a huge cloud of smoke. She moved towards the building, willing to enter it if it meant she could find her friends. "Let me go!" 

Taichi however, had a firm grip on her waist and wasn't about to let her run into the unstable building. "Sora! You can't go in there! It's too dangerous!" She collapsed against him, sobbing. 

_I caused this…if I hadn't left Yamato in there…_

He would never know how she felt now. She cried harder, Taichi's arms were the only thing keeping her upright.

"Taichi!" Takeru came running up to them, "Are you guys okay?" He was followed by Hikari, who had seen her brother and Sora and was worried that they were hurt. 

"We're fine," Taichi said, his face creased into a frown, "But," he paused, "Yamato hasn't come out yet." 

Hikari tried to pry the crying Sora off Taichi, "Daisuke has gone to Tamachi to help Ken out," she informed her brother.

"The rest of you need to contact Koushiro," her brother said grimly, "He'll know what's going on." 

Takeru wasn't listening to either of them, worry for his brother clouding his better judgement, "I'm going in to look for Yamato. Patamon! Let's go!" 

"YAMATO!" fresh tears, of joy this time, streamed down Sora's face as she recognised the two figures that just made themselves visible in the smoke. "BIYOMON!" Breaking free of Taichi's embrace, she raced towards the two of them. 

She hugged the small digimon close to her, "Biyomon, where did you go?" she reprimanded gently, "You had me so worried." 

"I was okay, Sora," the digimon chirped in her high pitched voice, "I was worried about _you."_

A comforting hand rested on her shoulder, and she looked up to see Yamato, impulsively, she let go of Biyomon and hugged him instead. "Hey, hey," he murmured softly, "I'm okay, Sora." 

She broke the embrace and slapped him. Stunned, Yamato reached up to touch his stinging cheek, "What was that for?" 

"Don't you _ever do that again!" She said sternly, tears still shimmering in her eyes, "Do you know how scared I was?" _

He pulled her close, "I'm sorry for worrying you, but I had to keep my promise," he whispered softly, "You okay?" 

"Baka," she scolded, "You just ran out of a collapsing building and you're asking me if _I'm okay?" _

"Oh no…" he murmured, looking upset.

"What?"

"I left the cookies in there," he whined, "I didn't finish eating them either!" 

Sora had to laugh, "How about I make a promise? I'll bake you a new batch tomorrow, okay?" 

_~ Oooh I've got a crush on you_

_I hope you feel the way that I do_

_I get a rush_

_When I'm with you_

_Oooh I got a crush on you_

_A crush on you ~_

~~*~~

_A/N: Why am I __so sure that this isn't how the Christmas episode turned out? It kinda ran away on me, I hope that it wasn't overly melodramatic… *sweatdrop* Well, comments and criticisms are welcome! Review it please! *big puppy dog eyes* I only got __six reviews…for the last chapter! Could we try for like, ten? Please? Thank you! _

If you're reading this on FF.net, visit my webpage: _Cherry Blossoms and Ki Blasts_

If you're reading this on my webpage: Sign the GB!

If you have a Digimon, Dragonball Z, Flame of Recca, Rurouni Kenshin or Card Captor Sakura fic you want me to host: Email me!

Yamato: Jeez, talk about plugging

*glare* So I'm a little lazy when it comes to looking for fics to host, are you gonna sue me?

Yamato: After the emotional and physical trauma you put my character through in this fic I just might!  
You wouldn't dare!

Yamato: *smirks* Try me…

You wouldn't be my muse anymore…

Yamato: Hmm…something I will willingly forego, for MONEY!!

*sighs* Even anime characters are swayed by cold hard cash, what is the world coming to?  
Yamato: *still ranting* I'll be RICH, RICH beyond my WILDEST imaginings!! HAH! 

*sweatdrop* ….

© Abi

2001-12-08 


	3. Chapter Two: Dear Diary

Recollections of Days Gone By

_Disclaimer: Je ne possede pas la série s'applle Digimon. Ne poursuivre en justice s'il vous plait! Oh…je ne possede pas le chanson s'applle Dear Diary aussi, c'est le possession du M2M. Merci! _

_A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing! I'm dedicating this chapter to all the people who reviewed, you guys are the best. And I __finally got to see the Christmas episode today…if I had known it was showing today I would have waited before I wrote the last chapter. Bu~t…there wasn't enough Sorato in that episode! Lol! Oh well…I felt so bad for Tai! *hugs Tai* Aw…but it was so KAWAII! *grins* All the blushing… Okay, I'm hoping this chapter turns out sappy…the last two have been really dramatic…_

Yamato: *scratches head* What exactly are you trying to say in your disclaimer?

The usual…I don't own digimon, I don't own the song Dear Diary… *shrugs*

Yamato: Well, why couldn't you say that in _English?_

I wanted to be different!

Yamato: Like the psycho disclaimer last chapter wasn't 'different'?

*glares* You'll make no mention of that, thank you! Besides, who got all money crazy at the end o-

Yamato: *covers ears and starts singing really loudly* LA LA LAAAA~! I can't HEAR you!! 

*drags Yamato away and locks him in an insane asylum*

~~*~~

Chapter Three: Dear Diary

_~ Dear Diary,_

_Something good happened today_

_He finally called me by my name_

_I didn't know how to behave_

_What to say or do_

_I was so confused… ~_

"Sora! Hey, Sora! Wait up!" 

He chased the redhead down the hallways of the high school, it was the first time he'd seen her since the whole scene at the concert hall. They'd all been so concerned with the spires appearing around the world that he hadn't had a chance to _really talk to her. _

"SORA!!" 

She finally turned around, a hesitant smile on her face as she recognised him, waiting for him to catch up, "Hey, Yamato." 

"Hey," he paused to catch his breath, "Are you deaf?" he asked teasingly, "I've been chasing you since you left maths!" 

She flushed prettily, looking down at the ground, she _had heard him calling her but had been too embarrassed to answer. The scene where she slapped him kept replaying in her head and she turned a darker shade of red. How __could she have done that to him? A soft sigh escaped her lips, it was useless to avoid Ishida Yamato if he wanted to talk to you, she should have known that. "Really?" she asked innocently cursing the hotness of her face, "I, uh…I didn't hear you." _

"Oh," he grinned, "I think half the school heard me…when was your last ear test?" 

She gave him a playful smack, finally managing to regain _some of her composure, "Watch it buddy," she stared into his bright blue eyes and forgot what she was about to say, "Or I'll-"_

"Or what?" he asked, wincing as she smacked him again, "You'll beat me up?"

"Yeah," she raised an eyebrow in a mock threat, "Where would all your fans be then, huh? The mighty Ishida, beaten up by a mere girl…" 

He gave her a pleading look, "Please, spare me? My reputation will never live it down!" He got down on his knees and held her hands in his, "I'll do anything!" He chuckled softly to himself as her blush deepened, _This could be fun…_

"Get up you goofball," she hissed, aware that she must resemble a tomato, "People are looking!" 

"And let them look!" he proclaimed loudly, "Men's eyes were made to look!" 

Sora sweatdropped under the stares of half the student population of Odiaba High School, "Umm…we're studying Shakespeare for English!" she improvised, pulling Yamato to his feet, "Nothing to see here!" 

_~ Dear Diary,_

_I wanna talk to him again_

_But whenever he is with his friends_

_He keeps trying to pretend_

_But I already see_

_The way he feels for me… ~ _

Yamato's eyes were affixed on the girl that seemed to dominate the room. _Sora, we really need a chance to talk…_

"Hello? Anyone awake in there?" 

He snapped out of it, grumpily pushing Taichi's hand away, "Back off, man! What is it?" he growled, annoyed at being interrupted.

"Oh, nothing…" Taichi grinned innocently, "Just making sure you don't _drool!" _

He glared at the brown-haired boy, "What did you say?" 

"You heard me," Taichi's tone was deliberately mocking, "It would be horrendous for your reputation if you were caught _drooling over Sora!" _

"Shut up!" he hissed, clamping a hand over his friend's mouth, "Who said anything about Sora anyway?" 

Taichi pried Yamato's hand off his mouth, "No one _said anything, the way you stare is proof enough," he shrugged, turning back to his meal. He was about to put another mouthful in his mouth when he was interrupted by Yamato._

"I don't stare!" 

Taichi sighed, putting down his spoon and resigning himself to the fact that he wouldn't be able to eat until Yamato decided to drop this topic of conversation, "You stare when you think she isn't looking. And she stares when she thinks you're not looking," he said pointedly, "This beating around the bush is driving me crazy." 

"_She stares?" Yamato looked at him incredulously._

He hit his blonde friend on the head with his fork, "Yes, she stares! Don't tell me you're _really that blind!"  _

"I am _not blind!" he protested hotly, rubbing his head where Taichi had hit him, "And don't hit me!" He picked up his spoon and concentrated on the food in front of him. Taichi sighed in relief, glad that he could finally eat something. Being late for school had its disadvantages, one of them being no breakfast. _

Yamato shovelled a spoonful of food in his mouth and looked thoughtful, chewing slowly. _She stares at me? Why would she do that? Unless…_

"Taichi?" 

The big haired bow groaned silently, "What now?" he mumbled around a mouthful of food.

"Sora doesn't _like me, does she?" Yamato asked, dropping his fork with a clatter._

Taichi started choking on his food, surprised that his friend could be _that oblivious. Yamato moved over and began whacking him on the back, with some difficulty, Taichi managed to cough up the food in his mouth. Yamato kept whacking him however, "Ya-ya-yamato!" Taichi managed to yell with some difficulty, "I'm __fine now!" _

"Oops," Yamato managed to look sheepish, "Sorry." 

"You guys!" Sora had arrived and she had caught sight of Taichi's regurgitated food, "That's disgusting!" She set her tray down on the table, "I leave you two alone for five minutes…" 

Taichi grinned and leaned over to whisper in Yamato's ear, "She made _you cookies, what do you think?" _

_~ What can I do?  
Tell me what can I say_

_When do I let him know I feel the same way?_

_How can my feelings be so hard to show when_

_I really want him to know? ~_

"Moshi moshi, Takenouchi residence, Sora speaking." 

He couldn't help the smile that crept up his face at the sound of her voice, "Hey, it's Yamato." 

"Oh! Hi! What's up?" 

"Nothing much," he twirled the phone cord around his fingers absent-mindedly, "I'm bored, that's all. What are you doing?" he asked abruptly.

"Homework," he could hear the note of distaste in her voice, "_Math homework…"_

He laughed, "Fun, huh? Need any help?" _Please, say yes…_

_He's offering to help me? That would mean him coming over here, and – she checked – __I'm the only one at home! "Help? Yeah, you're right, I should probably call Koushiro or Jyou…" _

"Hey!" 

"…or maybe Ken," she couldn't keep the laughter from her voice, "Yeah, that's who I'll call, Ken." 

"I'm hurt," he said, trying not to laugh and sound suitably sad, "_Ken? He's in elementary school! What you need is a real man!" _

She nodded, pausing for a moment to make it seem like she was thinking, "You're right…I should probably call Koushiro then, huh?" 

There was dead silence on the other end of the line, then, "I'm hanging up, I swear you're trying to hurt me," he sniffled a couple of times to make it seem like he was serious.

"That's okay, I need to call Koushiro anyway." 

"Fine," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," she grinned, hanging up the phone.

Yamato couldn't stop grinning, he picked up the phone and dialled again, "Hey, Sora? When do you want me to come over?" 

_~ Dear Diary,_

_He wrote some letters on his hand_

_It wasn't hard to understand_

_I figured I'm part of his plans_

_But now I'm in his heart_

_I don't know where to start ~_

"Ugh," she threw a cushion at him, "Refresh my memory. I invited you over to _help me?" _

He grinned, "Funny, that. Especially since you probably know more about math that I do…" he grabbed the cushion and put it under his head, "Ah, so much better." 

"Would your majesty like a drink? Some food? Or perhaps a slave girl to massage his back?" she asked sarcastically, "Are you _quite comfortable?" _

"Very," he smirked, "But I wouldn't turn down the slave girl, especially if-" he came to an abrupt halt, blushing slightly.

"Especially if what?" she asked, raising a curious eyebrow, "Hmm? Got a special girl on your mind?" she teased. 

_Yeah, you. "Maybe, maybe not," he said, throwing the cushion back at her to cover for his slip, "So, about that math-"_

"Oh no you don't!" she grinned slightly, enjoying torturing him, "No changing the subject! Who is it?" 

He studied her for a moment, wondering if it was the right time to tell her. He wanted to tell her, but the words wouldn't seem to form on his tongue, "Seriously? You." 

Her eyes got very, very wide, and she coloured slightly, "Very funny, Yamato." She threw the cushion back, "Tell the truth now?" 

He sighed inwardly, she thought he was playing around. _Figures…the two of us joke around so much anyway. It's no wonder she thought I wasn't serious. He gave her a mock-sad look, "You've broken my heart, Sora!" he pretended to sniffle, "I've been __madly in love with you from the moment we met! Couldn't you tell?" he said, looking utterly dejected. _

"Oh really?" her heart was beating wildly and, for a moment, she wished he was being serious, "Well then, I guess I can let you in on my little secret…I'm actually one of your crazed fangirls!" 

"What?" he gasped, placing a hand on his heart, "No!" 

"Yes!" she nodded emphatically, "You know me as…Motimiya Jun!" 

Yamato fell off the couch, "Jun? My crazy, obsessed stalker? You?" he crawled over to where she was sitting on his knees and took her hand in his, "If only I had known!" He held her hand dramatically to his chest, "I would have treated you so much better, my love!" 

"Oh Yamato!" she swooned, trying her best not to get lost in his blue eyes, "I never knew! Oh, how stupid I was! I should have told you sooner!" 

He pulled her to her feet, "It doesn't matter now, my love!" he declared melodramatically, "Now that we have found each other, we shall ride off into the sunset together and live happily ever after!" 

"Do you mean that?" she threw her arms around his neck, "Just you and me?" 

His expression grew serious, "Yes," he murmured softly, staring deeply into her coffee eyes, "Just you and me." Inexplicably, his mouth dipped towards hers, lips getting closer. Sora held her breath, _He's going to kiss me! Is he still kidding, or is he serious? _

The sound of the key turning in the lock caused the two of them to separate. Yamato was all too aware where they had been going, and he didn't know if he should curse or be happy. _I almost kissed her…I want to kiss her…but, does she want to kiss me? _

"I better go," he muttered, bright red, "I'll see you in school tomorrow?" 

"Yeah," she nodded slightly, "Thanks for offering to help." 

He offered a polite goodbye to her mother and left.

_~ What can I do?  
Tell me what can I say_

_When do I let him know I feel the same way?_

_How can my feelings be so hard to show when_

_I really want him to know? ~_

How could he have done something so stupid? He kicked his bedroom door shut, _Baka… The perfect way to ruin a good friendship. He sighed, sitting down on the bed, __It's just that, when I'm around her…I seem to lose control. Tiredly, he rubbed at his eyes, he looked at the clock. Eleven thirty. He groaned, he __really didn't feel like going to school tomorrow. _

Flicking the light switch, he decided that sleep was the only thing he needed. Unfortunately, he had so many things running through his head that sleep was elusive at best. 

_"She made you__ cookies, what do you think?"_

He grumbled under his breath and turned over, pulling his pillow over his head in an attempt to forget about what Taichi had said earlier that day. _So she made me cookies, it doesn't mean anything, right? _

_Sure, it just means that she likes__ you!_

_No it doesn't! _

Why_ would she make cookies just for you?_

_To wish me luck for the concert!_

_Right. Does she make Taichi cookies when he has a soccer game? _

_Well…no…but…this is ridiculous! I'm having a conversation with myself!_

He threw the pillow across the room before realising that he actually _needed it to be comfortable. Still complaining under his breath, he got to his feet and shuffled across the room trying to find it in the dark. _

"Ow!" he stifled a yelp when he kicked his guitar case, "Stupid thing…" He sighed, wishing that he'd cleaned his room for once. Reluctantly, he stumbled across to the light and turned it on. He stood there blinking for several minutes, allowing his eyes to get used to the light again, and feeling like a complete idiot. 

_There it is! With an annoyed growl, he snatched the pillow up and threw it on the bed. Then, he turned the light off again and promptly tripped over his guitar case. He cursed, getting back on his feet and crawling into bed. _

_If I never have a night like this again, I'll be happy…_

_Except for the almost kiss part?_

_Except for the almost kiss part._

He groaned when he realised that he was talking to himself again.

_~ You're my secret hiding place_

_Where my private thoughts are safe_

_And just one look and he will see_

_What's inside of me… ~_

"Yamato!" 

He slammed his locker shut, turning to face Sora, "Hey Sora," he ran agitated fingers through his tousled blonde locks, "What's up?" 

"Here," she handed him a gift-wrapped box, blushing faintly, "I would have gotten them to you sooner, but because I was so busy saving the world and all…" she trailed off, smiling up at him.

He grinned at her, "Yeah, that saving the world is a real drag, huh?" He opened the box, appreciating the smell that wafted out from the cookies inside, "Thanks, Sora," he flushed suddenly, "I still haven't gotten you anything…" 

"Don't be silly," she punched him playfully, "You don't have to get me anything." But her eyes weren't as bright as before, "I've got to get to class. See you later?" 

"Sure," he nodded, flashing her one of his 'lady-killer' smiles, "Later."

_"She made you__ cookies, what do you think?"_

He turned back to face her, "Hey, Sora?" he called softly, not really expecting her to turn around.

"Yeah?" she asked, shifting her weight from one foot to another impatiently.

"Um…" he'd done it now, he'd opened his big mouth. Now he either had to tell her, or give some lame excuse, "Are you busy tomorrow night?" 

"No," the faintest hint of a smile crossed her face, "No homework either, so far." 

He fiddled with the ribbon on the box nervously, "So, if you're not doing anything…do you want to go catch a movie or something? I mean, if you've got nothing else to do or-"

"I'd love to," she interrupted his ramblings, "What time?" 

"Really?" He asked, relieved, "Um, seven okay? I'll pick you up." 

"Seven's fine, I-" the tardy bell rang and she grimaced, "I'll catch up with you later." 

"Yeah," he murmured softly, watching her run towards class, trying to keep from grinning too much, "See you later…" 

_~ What can I do?  
Tell me what can I say_

_When do I let him know I feel the same way?_

_How can my feelings be so hard to show when_

_I really want him to know? ~_

~~*~~

_A/N: WAI! The Christmas episode was KAWAII! *grins* Oh well, hope this was fluffy enough for you! Just as a little note, all these happenings took place in the space of two days, and it's set about a week after the last chapter. Just to clear up the timeline…not that it's really necessary…_

Yamato: True, true…

*glare* You're just happy cause you got a date!

Yamato: *looks innocent* It's not a _date…_

Who's writing this? You or me?

Yamato: YOU...but I like to believe that I influence the writing a little…

Whatever.

Yamato: You're just grouchy cause you finally got off your lazy butt and went to the gym today…

I did…and I am _not grouchy. _

Yamato: Whatever.

*shakes head* It's weird when you pick up anime character's speaking habits…

Yamato: Whatever. 

*bops Yamato on the head* QUIT IT!

Yamato: I _have to exact some revenge for the insane asylum thing…_

*waves hand dismissively* I get put in insane asylums all the time!

Yamato: Case closed!  
WHAT do you mean by that? Huh?

Yamato: …nothing…

Oh sure! I'll get it from you…I have my…_ways… *laughs evilly*_

Review please! Or if you're reading on the website, sign the GB!

_Website: Cherry Blossoms & Ki Blasts_

Email me if you have a Digimon, DBZ, FoR, RK or CCS fic for me to host! Thanks!

© Abi

2001-12-11


	4. Chapter Three: Thank You

Recollections of Days Gone By

_Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of the associated characters. I also don't own the song Thank You by Dido. Don't sue me…cuz all you'll get is… *breaks open piggy bank* um…fluff…and five cents. There!_

_A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! You know who you are, but in case you didn't, I'm reviving my tradition of naming reviewers! **JLSCORPIO78 – Of course I'll write more! I wouldn't leave my loyal readers hanging! ****Yama's Bi-atch – Aww…don't ya just **__love first dates? **rickthetamer – I'm glad you don't find it bad. ****Claire - *blushes* I try, I try…more reviews means more inspiration! ****Zelgadis's Apprentice – Thanks for the suggestion, but I don't really want to make it **__too dramatic…I might use it for a later chapter (or fic) though! **Silver Eagle – Thanks for the tip! I might use it… (Got that guys? No more chapters until I get at **__least 10 reviews!) Anyway, I did read a couple of your fics and left my comments as reviews. **Mel – I hope you like this chapter as much! ****Lia – Another random review? You know I love them! Keep them coming! **_

~~*~~

Chapter Three: Thank You

_~ My tea's gone cold _

_And I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all_

_The morning rain clouds up my window _

_And I can't see at all ~_

Sora stared at the test in frustration, none of the questions made any sense. She couldn't believe she had forgotten about the calculus test, the test that was worth ten percent of her final mark. She bit her lip, wanting to cry as she saw all the industrious heads bent low over papers surrounding her. _It's not fair! She wanted to wail, but in an ironical way, it was. It really was her fault that she had allowed thoughts of Ishida Yamato to fill her waking hours. _

She had _meant to study last night, but then, yesterday – had it only been yesterday? – Ishida Yamato had asked her out. Okay, maybe he didn't see it as a date, but she did, and it was making her nervous. After that, all thoughts involving calculus had flown from her head. She had spent the night alternating between writing in her diary, sending Mimi emails and dancing around the room excitedly. _

Not for the first time, she wished Mimi hadn't gone to America. Hikari and Miyako were great, but it would be nice to have a close girl friend around her age to confide in. The girls at school were nice, but almost all of them seemed to be obsessed. If it wasn't Yamato, the hot, talented singer, it was Taichi, the cute, lovable jock. She rolled her eyes at the thought, Taichi was like her brother, lovable, yes, but annoying as hell. On the hand…

_Yamato. _

She could see his blonde head several rows over, scribbling on his paper. And instantly, she felt her heart rate pick up. 

"Miss Takenouchi?" 

She cursed the heat that flooded her face. _This is just great, she told herself with an inward sigh, __Not only am I going to flunk this test, I get caught staring at Yamato…_

"Are you okay?" her teacher gave her paper a passing glance, "You're looking a little flushed, do you want to go see the nurse?" 

Sora shook her head wordlessly.

"Okay, if you're sure. Maybe you should start working on your paper. There's only fifteen minutes left." She nodded, still embarrassingly red. A soft sigh of relief emitted from her lips as the teacher left, she picked up her pen and concentrated on the paper.

_Maybe I should have just gone to the nurse…_

_~ And even if I could it'd all be grey,_

_But your picture on my wall_

_It reminds me that it's not so bad,_

_It's not so bad… ~_

"Hey, Sora," Yamato slid his tray on the table, "Taichi," he grinned at his big haired friend, "What'd you guys think of the test?" 

"It was okay," Taichi mumbled around a mouthful of food, he swallowed, "I should pass. I've been getting Jyou to tutor me." 

Sora's only response was a groan, "Don't ask, please," she said, resting her head in her arms and not looking at either of her friends. 

Taichi poked her with a fork, "_You found it hard? The math whiz?" _

"Quit poking me," she snapped half-heartedly, "Yes, I found it hard. Is there something wrong with that?" 

Her friend caught sight of the glare she was giving him and decided to stop this line of questioning. "I, uh…I'm going to go get a drink. Who wants one? Yamato?" 

"Sure," the blonde grinned, tossing him some money, "Get one for Sora too." 

Taichi saluted and headed for the vending machines. 

"So…" he had to smile at the way Sora was avoiding eye contact, "What was so bad about the test?" 

She sighed, shrugging slender shoulders, "I don't know…I didn't really study for it." 

His eyes widened, "_You didn't study for it? I find that hard to believe…" _

Sora deliberated throwing her fork at him, then decided against it, "I'll have you know that I had a lot on my mind." 

"Oh really?" he slid into the seat next to her, "Like what?" 

"Tonight," she flushed and focused on the food on her plate.

The comment shut Yamato up as well, and he was finding his shoes very interesting. _I didn't think it was that important to her… But it was, and it was important to him as well._

"Hey you two," Koushiro looked at them, puzzled, "Um…did I miss something?" 

"No, no!" Yamato practically pulled his red head friend into a seat, "We were just wondering where you were!" he said, a little too loudly.

Koushiro winced, "I'm right here, Yamato, you don't have to yell." 

"Oh, sorry…" he replied, looking a little sheepish. 

Sora abruptly pushed back her seat and bussed her tray, "I'm not feeling very hungry," she explained, "I'll catch you guys later," she said giving them a wave. 

Somehow, Yamato couldn't help feeling like an idiot.

_~ I drank too much last night_

_Got bills to pay_

_My head just feels in pain_

_I missed the bus _

_And there'll be hell today ~_

She was rushed off her feet, there seemed to be too many customers today. Hurriedly, she tied together yet another bouquet of spring blossoms. _I guess everyone feels like giving flowers today. _

"Thank you for waiting, sir. That will be fourteen-fifty," she said with a weary smile, opening the cash register and handing him his change, "Have a nice day." 

Her face felt like it would crack if she pulled another false smile, _Where is my mother? She was running the store alone, and there was no way she could manage this many customers. She rang up another sale, and, taking advantage of the fact that there was no one else in line, she dialled her mother's mobile phone._

"Kaa-san? Where are you?" it was all she could do to keep the plaintive whine from her voice.

Her mother's voice was crackling with static, "Sora, honey, I'm really sorry. But you're going to have to manage on your own for awhile. You won't believe the traffic!" 

"What?" she panicked, "The place is packed!" 

"You'll do fine, sweetie. Oh, I have to go." 

There was a click and she was listening to the dial tone. With a sigh, she replaced the phone in it's cradle. _I can do this…I can do this… She looked around the crowded store, __I hope…_

"Need any help?" 

A startled squeak was her only response, "Y-yamato…" it took her awhile for her to comprehend what he'd said, "_You want to help? What are you doing here, anyway?" _

"I stopped by on the way back from band practise," he gestured to the bass strapped to his back, "Actually, I wanted to check up on you," he coloured slightly, "You seemed upset about the test today, so…" 

She grinned at him, unable to ignore the fluttering of her pulse, "Well, I'm not really having a good day. But," she added, "It's looking up. If you _really want to help, you'll find a spare apron in the back…oh, you can stick your stuff there as well." _

"An apron?" he couldn't keep the disgusted look from his face, "Fine," he sighed, "I offered…" 

Sora smiled at his retreating back, _Oh yes, it's definitely__ looking up._

_~ I'm late for work again _

_And even if I'm there_

_They'll all imply that I might not last the day_

_And then you call me,_

_And it's not so bad,_

_It's not so bad… ~_

He decided he never wanted to work in a flower shop ever again. One reason was the apron, the other was the fact that a lot of the girls entering the shop, seemed to have come in just to hit on him. He caught sight of Sora, who was patiently showing a customer the different types of roses the store had. A soft smile crept up his face, _Then again, working here has it's perks…_

Of course, there was the apron. He scowled, the only apron in the back was Sora's mother's apron. He wouldn't have minded wearing an apron if it was a _manly apron…but this apron was pink, and frilly. It was an embarrassment to be seen in it. Not that it deterred the girls coming in here. What was the point in wearing an apron if it wasn't __useful? _

He rang up another purchase, Sora had banished him to the cash register after he had accidentally knocked over a vase of tulips. That, and he'd told a customer that the irises were peonies. He shook his head, he couldn't really see the difference, but the man hadn't been that happy about it – his fiancée's favourite flowers were peonies. There'd been an angry phone call, and Sora had apologised, shooting vengeful glares at Yamato the whole time. 

That was when he'd been assigned to the cash register. He was perfectly happy here, but then, he was perfectly happy being anywhere where Sora was. Now that he'd finally had the guts to ask her out, he was a lot happier. He checked his watch, he'd probably panic in a couple of hours, but for now, he was happy. 

"Sir? Can I pay now?" 

_Oops. He snapped out of it in a hurry, it wouldn't do to have anymore annoyed customers. "Sure, that comes to, twenty dollars exactly," he took the money from her, "Have a nice day, ma'am." He gave her his most winning smile, "Come again." _

"Yamato!" he turned to see Sora's mother, hurrying towards him, "Did Sora rope you into helping her?" 

"Konnichiwa, Takenouchi-san," he said with a smile, "No. I offered to help." 

"Oh," she stopped behind the counter, "That was nice of you. Thank you very much, I was caught in traffic and," she surveyed the crowded shop, "I didn't expect it to get this busy." 

His smile widened into a mischievous grin, "When I came in, Sora looked like she was ready to throw the flowers at the customers…" 

"Oh really?" she gave him a disbelieving look, "Thank you for helping out, Yamato. But I'm sure that a boy like you has plenty of things he needs to be doing," she ruffled his hair, "What about this band of yours?" 

He blushed slightly, "Sora told you about that?" he scratched his head, "Well, I guess we're doing okay, we've got a couple of concerts lined up for the next couple of weeks."

"Wow," she looked sincerely impressed, "That's great. But," she eyed him critically, "You're looking pale. You should get more sun. Go on, I believe you have a date to get ready for tonight," she said, shooing him away from the counter.

His eyes widened, "Does Sora tell you _everything?" _

Mrs Takenouchi laughed, "Everything that's important. And Yamato?" 

He turned, expecting a lecture on taking care of her daughter, "Yes?"

"Can I have my apron back?" 

_~ I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just being with you_

_Is having the best day of my life ~_

He rushed around the room, hair and clothes in disarray. "What am I going to wear?" he muttered, rifling through his closet for a clean shirt. _Just my luck, I forgot that I was supposed to do the laundry this week._

"Ah hah!" he pulled out a decent shirt and tossed it on the bed. 

There was a knock on the door and his dad pushed open the door, his eyes widened at the mess, "Uh, phone," he covered the receiver and gave his son a stern look, "Tell me you're going to clean this up."   

Yamato nodded, trying to button up his shirt with one hand, while reaching for the phone, "Hello?" 

"Yamato! What are you doing tonight?" 

He winced slightly, "I'm going out, Taichi. Why?" 

"Oh,' his friend sounded disappointed, "I need someone to give me a hand," he paused, "I'm babysitting Hikari." 

There was an indignant shout in the background, and the sound of something being thrown. Yamato had to stifle a laugh.

"Hello, Yamato?" Hikari's voice came over the phone in place of Taichi's, "Taichi can't talk right now. He's…in pain. But I can get him to call you back later if you want."  

"Uh, no thanks, Hikari. I'm going out in a couple of minutes anyway. Tell him to get a life," Yamato said, grinning. 

Hikari laughed, "I tell him that all the time. Bye, Yamato." 

He was glad for the phone call, it helped dispel his nerves…a little. With a sigh, he began attacking his hair with gel. He pushed his hair out of his eyes, only to freak out at the largest pimple he had seen in awhile. _Oh, Kami! It had to happed tonight, didn't it? It protruded from his forehead, and it definitely wasn't pretty. __Okay, calm down Yamato. Just…get your hair to cover it…or something. _

He managed to style his fringe so it obscured the view of his forehead and studied his reflection critically, _Well, I guess it'll have to do…_

Palms sweaty, he sprayed on some cologne and took a deep breath. _There's no need to be nervous, it's just Sora. One of your best friends…whom you're taking on a date… The nerves came back with a vengeance, she wouldn't be plain old Sora after this, if it all went well, she might well be something more than a friend. He __wanted her to be something more than a friend, which was why he couldn't afford to screw this up. _

He took another deep breath to fortify him and checked his watch. Ten to seven. _I'd better get going. He looked at his reflection one last time to make sure that everything was okay. _

"I'm going out, tou-san!" he called reaching for the door knob.

His father was busy watching television, "Okay, don't be back too late," the older Ishida gave his son a once over and grinned, "Well, don't you look nice. Who's the girl?" 

"Tou-san!" Yamato yelped, his face bright red, "Who said anything about a girl?" 

"Okay," his father said, keeping a straight face, "Who's the guy?" 

Yamato threw a shoe at his father. 

_~ Push the door, I'm home at last_

_And soaking through and through_

_Then you handed me a towel _

_And all I see is you ~_

She looked in the mirror and wondered if she shouldn't be wearing something so casual. Her denim jeans hugged her slim waist and made her legs look longer, and she was wearing a deep blue shirt that emphasised her hair colour. Sora bit her lip nervously, _Maybe I should have worn something nicer…or something a little more girly-_

There was a knock at the door and she jumped, "Hai?" she called, blushing even though there had been no one around to see her. 

"Yamato's here for you, Sora-chan." 

She straightened the hem of her shirt one last time and slid a barrette in her hair, "Coming, oka-san," she took several steadying breaths, then took a few more when she wasn't calm enough.

_It's okay, it's just Yamato, she told herself over and over as she walked out of her room, __It's just Yama-_

"Hey."

She was caught in those brilliant blue eyes again, and forgot to breathe. "Yamato," his name fell from her lips in one fell swoop, more a gasp than a word. 

"I was worried that you weren't going to show up," he said lightly, leaning against the doorframe. He took her hand in his and grinned, "Ready to go?" 

"Yeah," tentatively, she smiled up at him, "What movie did you want to see?" 

He paused for a moment, then grinned, "You know, I forgot to check what was showing," he scratched his head, slightly embarrassed, "Um…how about we skip the movie?" 

"Call the whole thing off?" she couldn't keep the disappointment from her voice or her expression and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"No, no," he liked the feel of her hand in his, "Let's do something else. Get something to eat, or just…hang out. Is that okay with you?"

Her fingers tightened around his in an almost possessive manner, "Yeah. That's fine." 

_~ And even if my house falls down,_

_I wouldn't have a clue_

_Because you're near me and… ~_

They ended up in the park, eating ice cream. Casually, Yamato rested his arm around her shoulders, unable to resist a smile when she didn't protest. "Want to try some of mine?" 

"Mmm…" she looked at his half-eaten cone, "What flavour did you get again?" 

"Hazelnut praline," he said, wrinkling up his face in thought, "Or something like that. It's pretty good." 

"Okay," she nodded as he held out the cone so she could take a bite, her eyes widened, "You're right. I'll have to get this one next time," she said around the mouthful.

Silence fell on them and Yamato busied himself winding strands of her auburn hair around his free hand. With a sigh, Sora rested her head on his shoulder. She felt his body tense and then relax under her cheek and smiled a little. _I don't even remember why I was nervous. _

"Yamato?" she asked in a sleepy mumble, "What are you doing?" 

He stopped playing with her hair and she chuckled softly, "I'm kidding, go ahead," she yawned, "It feels nice…" 

It was impossible to keep a fond smile from creeping up his face, "Your wish is my command," he whispered softly, resuming his 'game'. But he was forced to stop when she turned to face him, the silken strands slipping from his fingers.

"Really?" she asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow, "You mean that?" 

"Within reason," he murmured, all too aware of the lack of distance between their faces, and their lips, "Why, what do you want?" 

She studied his face intently, flirting with the thought that had entered her mind. _If I asked you to kiss me, would that be 'within reason'? Or would you say no? "It's nothing," she said, ducking her head in embarrassment. _

Yamato placed a finger under her chin and tipped it up gently, "Really?" 

She blushed a little, but then her expression turned serious, "Yamato, why did you ask me to come out with you tonight?" 

"Why?" he sighed heavily, looking up at the stars, "I don't really know, Sora," he said honestly, "I like spending time with you." _Like today, in the shop. I just like being around you._

"Oh," she said quietly, looking at her hands. 

He sneaked a peak at her, the moon was full tonight and the silvery light gave an eerie cast to their surroundings. It lightened Sora's hair to a translucent red-gold and made her look otherworldly. _I wonder if she'd mind if I kissed her. He had come this far, he had asked her out, but a barrier still remained, and it was one that he didn't know how to break. He pulled her closer to him and she looked up in surprise,_

"Yamato?" 

"Gomen nasai," he muttered roughly, gently cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly. The touch of her lips on his made his heart pound and his head spin. 

Her arms rested loosely around his neck, she couldn't ignore the shivers that ran up and down her spine. _Yamato…can you read my mind? _

They pulled apart, breathing heavily, she could feel his warm breath caressing her cheek softly. His eyes were pleading with her not to be angry, to understand. And she did, she understood all too clearly his feelings, his confusion.

"Sora, I-"

"Shh," she whispered, pulling his face close to hers again, "Don't apologize, Yamato," she said, covering his lips with hers, initiating one of the sweetest kisses she had ever experienced.

_~ I want to thank you_

_For giving me the best day of my life_

_Oh just being with you_

_Is having the best day of my life ~_

~~*~~

_A/N: I think I'm getting a toothache, but only for the end…lol. I wish I'd put more Sorato into that! I was trying to keep in line with the song. This is one of the longest chapters so far. I hope you guys like it. It has it's moments…Yamato in an apron… *snickers*_

Yamato: You have an unholy obsession for me in weird clothes.

Me? Never!

Yamato: First it was the tight leather pants-

The readers wanted that as much as I did!

Yamato: And _now it's a pink, frilly apron! Where's the humanity?!_

Calm down…it was too good to pass up! *pinches Yamato's cheek* And it was _too cute!_

Yamato: *mutter mumble* 

*pats Yama-chan on the head* There, there. Did you like the chapter? 

Yamato: *shrugs* It was okay…I guess.

YOU GUESS? *reverts to evil monster form*

Yamato: *looks scared* IT WAS GREAT!!

*becomes her cute, sweet self again* That's what I like to hear!

 R&R please! All criticism is welcome…as long as it's constructive! Oh, and feel free to suggest a song or two if you think it'll be useful! If you're reading on my webpage, please sign the guestbook! 

_Webpage: Cherry Blossoms & Ki Blasts_

I'm also looking for Digimon, Rurouni Kenshin, Dragonball Z, Flame of Recca and Card Captor Sakura fics to host. Any genre, any coupling! Email me! 


	5. Chapter Four: Another World

Recollections of Days Gone By

_Disclaimer: No, I *don't* own Digimon. Tolei does…damn their oily hides… *cough* I mean…uh…never mind! Don't sue me! Oh yeah, I also don't own **Another World which belongs to Gackt. However, I'd like to own **__Gackt ^__^ *drools* SO KAWAII!_

_A/N: I love my reviewers, I really do! *huggles all reviewers* It's 11.10pm and I can't sleep . Don't worry, I'll translate the song at the end! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, more specifically…._

**Yama's**** Bi-atch – Lol. I liked that part too! I had problems deciding what he should throw, so I went with the shoe. ****Claire - *giggles and shakes head* Frilly apron…I could just see it! ****JLSCORPIO78 – I wanted more of them on TV too! They're together in the third movie or something… -.-* ****Jo – It just happened!! Sora made him more!! *****-* - Thanks for your review! ****Mel – 'As usual'? Aww…I'm flattered! ****Crayon – You're as bad as I am! (No, it's _not a bad thing) I'll try for more frilly lace aprons though! _****Lia – Superhero account? O.O I'll take your word for it lol! Love your reviews! ****Enchantress – Congratulations! You've given me the longest review so far! I'm glad you like it so much! On a sillier note…can't you see the hair gel attacking Yamato?? ****Toni – The insane asylum scares me too!! *hides* My friends threaten me with the men in white coats all the time!**

To anyone that I've missed out, sorry! But thank you so much!

~~*~~

Chapter Four: Another World

_~ Yaburisuterareta magazine yogorenaki tamashii_

_Eiga__ no you na one scene anata __nara__ anshin ~ _

He tightened his fingers around hers and she smiled up at him. "It's just school, Yama-kun," she murmured, touched by his concern, "Nothing's going to happen." 

"You haven't met my fan club," he said in reply, refusing to let go.

She laughed, "Yamato, we don't have the same class and I don't think Ueda-sensei is going to let you follow me to Japanese History just because you feel protective." Gently, she pried her hand from his, "I'll see you later, okay?" 

"But," he sighed reluctantly, "If they bother you, tell me." He pulled her close for a moment, it wasn't just the fangirls, he just didn't want to let her go. _I'm being silly, __but we've only been together for three days, and I don't really want to be separated from her just yet. "Why'd you have to take Japanese history anyway?" he muttered under his breath._

He was making it really hard to go to class. She didn't want to leave him either, but although her mother approved of their blossoming relationship, she might have complaints if all of Sora's grades started slipping. "Yamato…" she murmured, "I _really have to go." _

"Why?" he asked plaintively, making those puppy dog eyes she both adored and detested. She loved them because he always looked so cute but she hated them because he had the pleading look down to an art form. 

She sighed, "Not that look, Yamato. Please?" 

"What look?" he asked innocently, "I just don't want you to go." 

_I guess this is the meaning of 'tough love'. Sora leaned into his embrace, so their lips were almost touching, "Yama-kun," she breathed softly, "I don't want to go either…"_

Yamato felt his pulse quicken, "So don't go," he whispered.

"But, I have to go, because if I fail this class, my mother will probably skin me alive. So," she broke free of his arms, "I'll see you later," she finished firmly. 

He stared at her, "Oh, that was playing dirty," he said, crossing his arms. 

"You know what they say," she smiled, "Alls fair in love and war." 

He caught her in his arms again and kissed her softly, when it ended, she looked at him, face flushed. "So," he smirked evilly, "Is this love?" 

It took her several moments to regain her composure, but she was all too aware of the fact that most of the school was watching them. "No," she managed finally, "This is war." She pulled of a lock of his hair, slipped from his arms and went to class. 

His blue eyes followed her slim figure and he shook his head, "Damn." 

_~ "Yosomi shinai de…" anata to futari de_

_Ima__ kono sekai e sayonara o tsugete_

_Yukeru__nara__ doko made mo tooku e ~ _

She slipped into her seat, cheeks still hot; _I can't believe he did that in front of everyone! Sora placed a hand on her flushed face, wondering if she'd get over the embarrassment anytime soon. She busied herself with her books taking them out of her backpack carefully. Almost all of the girls in class were staring at her, she noticed, feeling her face heat up even more._

"So, Sora-chan," a slim girl approached her desk, leaning against it. 

Sora groaned inwardly, Akimichi Yuki was pretty, popular and one of Yamato's more notorious fangirls. _If it weren't for Jun she'd be the head of the Ishida Yamato fan club, Sora thought wryly, forcing herself to smile. "Konnichiwa, Yuki-san," _

"Oh, come now," the girl slid into the seat next to her, "Why so formal? We're friends, right?" 

Sora had to bite her tongue to keep from retorting rudely, in truth, Yuki had never given her a second look before. "Sure, whatever you say," she muttered, "Did you want something?" 

"Well," the other girl pretended to examine her perfectly manicured nails, "There should be no secrets between _friends, right? So tell me, Sora-chan, what's going on with you and Yamato?" _

"Yamato?" she feigned a confused look. 

An irritated look masked the smile on Yuki's face for a moment, within seconds; the fake smile was back in place, "_Ishida Yamato? The guy who just kissed you in front of the whole school? Really, Sora-chan, you shouldn't be so shy. __Everyone saw the two of you." _

"Hmm," Sora affected Yuki's conceited drawl, "Well, Yuki-_chan, if __everyone saw it, then there's really no need for me to explain anything, right?" _

Yuki's friendly demeanour disappeared instantly, "Listen you stuck up _bitch. Ishida Yamato is __mine!" she slammed her fist down on the table, "So, you stay away from him," she hissed, "Or I will make your life a living hell. You got that?" _

"What's going on?" 

Sora wanted to hug Taichi, "Taichi, hi!" she smiled brightly, "Yuki was just leaving, why don't you sit here?" 

Yuki gave Sora another threatening look, before turning to smile sweetly at Taichi, "All yours, Taichi-kun!" 

"Uh, thanks," Taichi dropped his bag on the desk before he turned to talk to Sora, "What were you up to this weekend? Every time I called, you weren't home." 

"Oh, uh…" 

He grinned, "Your mother told me you were out with Yamato…" 

"Mou!" she smacked his arm, "You did that on purpose, Taichi!"

"Ow," he whined, rubbing his arm, "So, did the two of you _finally hook up?" _

She scowled at him, "You are the nosiest person I know, Yagami Taichi! That is _none of your business!" _

"I'd say you did…"

Sora was about to hit him again when Ueda-sensei walked in the room. She breathed a sigh of relief, maybe Yamato had been right…if only he'd warned her about their friends as well as his fan club.

_~ Dare yori mo tooku e  
Yume __nara__ samenai de  
Kono sora no mukou e  
"You can see another world" ~_

"Hey," his grin faltered when he saw the look on her face, "Okay, what happened?" 

Sora put her tray down with a sigh, "People I barely know have been coming up to me all day asking me about you!" 

He put his arm around her shoulder, rubbing soothingly. He opened his mouth to answer her and she glared at him. "If you even _think the words 'I told you so' I will hit you." _

"I wasn't you going to say that!" he protested, "It'll be okay. The novelty will wear off eventually…" 

"This," she said through gritted teeth, "Is _not a novelty." _

"I didn't say it was," he leaned over to kiss her forehead, "Look, eat lunch quickly and we can get out of here." 

Sora leaned her head on his shoulder tiredly, "Where are we going?" she asked, eyes closed.

"Somewhere no one can bother us," he murmured softly.

"Sounds good, can I come?" 

Sora cracked an eye open to look at the owner of the intrusive voice, "Shut up, Taichi-kun." 

"I'm hurt," Taichi put his tray down, ignoring the evil look that Yamato was giving him, "I'm your best friend, and the two of you didn't even tell me! Didn't I tell you that Yamato would like the cookies, Sora? And Yamato, didn't I tell you that she wouldn't make cookies for just anyone?"

"Well," Yamato began, "I suppose…" 

Sora raised an eyebrow, "It didn't happen _quite like you described, Taichi." _

"Where are _my cookies? You said you'd make me some, remember?" _

She buried her face in Yamato's shoulder, "Taichi, after _all that's been going on I haven't had time to even __think about cookies," she said in a muffled voice. _

Yamato grinned, tuning out Taichi's complaints. He _could have reminded Sora that she had made him a second batch after he'd left the first batch in the destroyed concert hall, but he preferred to keep his head where it was. It seemed impossible to get a quiet moment in school, he wanted some alone time with Sora, but it looked like he would have to wait. He slipped his arm protectively around her waist, __I'll take every moment I can._

_~ Machinami moss green kizutsuita tamashii  
Kudakechiru taxi anata wa utsukutshii ~ _

"Are you working after school today?" 

She put her books in her locker, slamming the door shut, "Yep," she finger combed her auburn hair absent-mindedly, "All this week." 

"_All this week?" he knew he sounded like he was whining, but he didn't care, "Can I come help?" _

He slipped his arms around her waist, causing her to grin, "We don't have any spare aprons. But you looked kinda cute in that pink, frilly one."

Yamato flushed a lobster red, "I'm just glad no one saw that, my reputation would never live it down."

"I don't know," she teased, "Some of your fangirls might find it sexy…" 

Her boyfriend rolled his blue eyes, "I don't care. The only person I want to find me sexy is you," he replied, pulling her closer and placing a small kiss at the base of her neck. 

He felt her tense in his arms, looking up he followed her gaze, landing on Akimichi Yuki. "Sora? What's the matter?" 

"Nothing," she murmured, gently breaking the circle of his arms, "We should get to class, Yamato." She didn't want him to fight her battles, and she didn't want him to get involved in this. She also didn't want to aggravate Yuki until she knew exactly what the girl was like. "I'll see you later." 

He grabbed her arm, "Sora, what's up with you? We have the same class, remember?" His azure eyes searched her russet ones, "You sure you're okay?" 

"Just fine," she gave him a shaky smile, "I spaced out for a moment, that's all." 

Yuki was walking towards the two of them, Sora groaned inwardly, realising that the confrontation that she was trying to avoid was going to happen anyway. _Maybe this won't be so bad. Maybe Yamato will remain rational, and there won't __be a huge fight. She glanced at her boyfriend, reminding herself of all the arguments he had had in the past with Taichi. __Or maybe, it'll rain digimon. _

"Yama-chan," Yuki purred, resting her hand on his arm, "Are you coming to Geography?" 

He frowned and shook her hand off, "Later, can't you see I'm busy, Yuki?" 

"But, _Yama__-chan," she pouted prettily, giving Sora a disdainful look, "It can't be __that important."_

Sora bit her cheek to keep from saying something she would regret, she was forcing herself to be nice, "Yuki's right, Yamato, we _should go to class." _

He gave her another searching look, but didn't say anything. "Okay," he sighed, "We'll go to class." Sora tried to ignore the triumphant looks Yuki kept shooting her.

She did have to stifle her laughter however, when, a minute later, Yuki linked arms with Yamato, only to have him untangle himself and grab Sora's hand. 

_~ Kotoba o kawashite   
"Nakanai de darling…"  
Itoshii itami ni yasashiku dakarete  
Yukeru __nara__ doko made mo tooku e ~_

Yamato fiddled with his pen, absent-mindedly wondering when Sora was going to get back. Madsuki-sensei had recruited Sora, and the two of them had gone in search of the new textbooks their class was supposed to receive. He barely noticed when Yuki slid into the seat next to him.

"So, Yama-chan, are you doing anything after school today?" she asked, leaning towards him a little.

He frowned slightly, shifting backwards, "Um, I've got band practise tonight." 

"That's _tonight," she smiled at him flirtatiously, "What about this afternoon?"_

Yamato was starting to feel a little cornered, "Homework," he replied shortly, refusing to look at her.

"Homework?" she laughed throatily, "You really need to get out more, Yama-chan," she pressed her hand on his arm, her face inches from his, "I can show you a good time if you want." 

He looked at her hand like it was evil, "Um, no thanks, Yuki-san. Shouldn't you be getting back to your seat now? Madsuki-sensei could be back any minute now…"

As though on cue, the door to the classroom flew open, and Sora staggered in under the weight of ten large textbooks. Yamato instantly leapt to his feet, taking most of the books from her. 

"Arigato, Yamato," she smiled at him, directing him to the teacher's desk.

"I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I didn't help a damsel in distress, would I?" he murmured in her ear as they headed back to their desks. Sora tried her best to ignore the shivers that ran up and down her spine as his warm breath tickled her ear.

"Oh, Yuki-san," Sora couldn't ignore the murderous look on the other girl's face, "Um…that's my seat." 

The slim girl stood up giving Sora a false smile, "Oh, why so it is, Sora-chan. Don't mind me, I was just talking to Yamato," she said frostily, sweeping across the room to her own seat as though she was wearing a ball gown instead of school uniform. 

Yamato sighed with relief, "She's gone, thank Kami-sama. I thought she would never go away." 

Sora bit her lip, worriedly. _So much for avoiding a confrontation._

_~ Yasashi kao o shite_

_Anata__ wa nakanai de_

_Waratta__ kao o misete_

_"You don't need another words" ~ _

Yamato decided he would give up on understanding women. Ever since geography, Sora had been distant. He knew that _he hadn't done anything wrong, so it had to be something – or some__one – else who was bothering her. She wouldn't tell him though, brushing off all his concerned inquiries with an "I'm fine, Yamato. Don't worry about me." _

But he was worried. He cared a lot about Sora, both as a friend and something more. He didn't want _anything to mess this up, a scowl momentarily crossed his features, __no-one was going to mess this up. Maybe it was just because he had known Sora for so long before they'd started dating, but he'd never had a relationship like this before. They just seemed to 'click', he loved spending time with her, he loved making her smile and he loved making her laugh. He loved everything about her, and he was dangerously close to falling __in love with her. _

He slammed his locker shut. Logically, it was ridiculous, they'd only been official for three days, most people would tell him that you didn't fall in love after three days. _But most people don't know Sora. _

A girl like Sora was one in a million, understanding, kind, she was beautiful but she was one of those people that had inner as well as outer beauty. Bluntly put, she was a treasure. _His treasure, and now that he'd found her, he was __not going to let her go. _

The worse thing he could do was rush her. Sure, she _liked him, but would – could – she __love him? Yamato leaned against his locker, lost in his thoughts. If he proclaimed his love now, he would most likely scare her off. And…he wasn't sure if this really __was love. All he knew was that he'd do anything for her. _

There was a sudden pain in his head and the world seemed to spin around him for a moment. His brilliant blue eyes focused on the grinning face of his so-called 'best friend'. "Taichi," he growled, "What the _hell was that for?" _

"Well," the leader of the older digidestined pretended to think for a moment, "You looked so _peaceful just leaning against your locker while the whole school rushes around you trying to get to their next class." Taichi shook his head, "That's just __bad. You're not allowed to be peaceful at school." _

Yamato glared at him, "Whatever," he finally said, "Don't you have something better to do?" 

"Nope," Taichi's grin grew wider, "Free period. Great aren't they?" 

"Hn." 

His friend's face grew serious, "What's bothering you, man?" 

"Nothing," Yamato shouldered his backpack, "Why would anything be bothering me?" 

Taichi shrugged, "Like I said, you were just standing there, staring into space." 

"There's nothing the matter, Taichi," Yamato pushed past the brown-haired boy, "Now, if you'll excuse me, _I have a class to get to." _

Taichi ran a hand through his messy hair, watching his friend's retreating back. _Sometimes you're too 'cool' for your own good, Ishida._

_~ Tatoe donna ni kizuitsuite mo_

_Anata__ ga soba ni ita kara… ~ _

"Just what kind of stunt do you think you're pulling, Takenouchi?" 

Yuki, backed up by several of her cohorts surrounded the red-headed girl, "I _told you to stay away from Yamato, didn't I?" _

Sora was refusing to be intimidated, even if they did outnumber her. They were still in school and there was no way that Yuki could actually _do anything to her. "Just because __you told me to, doesn't make it law, Akimichi." She had to keep from laughing at the outraged looks on the faces of Yuki's flunkies. "Yamato doesn't like having you around. Maybe you should give the poor guy a break, ne?" _

There were two bright red spot on Yuki's normally pale face, "Why you little-" She advanced slowly, "You need to be taught a lesson in manners, Takenouchi," she spat, her pretty face contorted in anger. 

"I don't want trouble, Yuki," Sora said slowly, "Yamato's free to hang out with who ever he wants." 

"No, he's _not!" the other girl screeched, "__Not if it's a little slut like you!" _

Sora's hands were balled into fists, "_What did you call me?" _

"You heard me," Yuki taunted, "I called you a _slut. What're you going to do about it, Takenouchi?" _

_Breathe deeply, breathe deeply… Sora pushed her anger away, "I'm going to walk away. This discussion is getting ridiculous," she paused for emphasis, "__And, getting into a fight with you is not going to prove anything." She began to walk away._

"Scared, are you?" 

The old, tomboyish Sora would _never have let anyone get away with that. A part of her still wanted to rush over there and completely destroy Yuki's smug too-perfect face. But doing that would get her nowhere and she knew it. "No," she replied calmly, "I'm just smart." She kept walking, ignoring the taunts that were being shouted at her back. She kept walking until she reached the school field. _

With a sigh, she settled herself into a seated position under a large tree. Tears pricked the back of her eyes, and her throat stung, she buried her face in her arms. The taunts still hurt, even if they weren't true. She wished Yamato was here, but he was in class and this was her war anyway. If she couldn't stand up to the overtly obsessive fangirls then she had no right to date Yamato. 

_I just didn't know how hard this would be. _

She brushed the unshed tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. _I wish it could just be him and me…no fangirls…no one else… Like it had been last weekend, a small smile crept up her lips, lighting up her dulled eyes. It had been perfect, just the two of them, no one to interrupt, no one to interfere. _

_Snap out of it, Sora. Life isn't perfect and you know that._

"Sora?" 

She looked up to see the last person she had expected, "Jun?" It was impossible to hide the incredulous note in her voice and the other girl smiled.

"Can I sit down?" 

Sora moved over a little, "Sure, go ahead." 

_~ Dare yori mo tooku e_

_Yume __nara__ samenai de _

_Kono__ sora no mukou e_

_"Watashi o dakeshimete…" ~ _

"I saw what Yuki did," Jun began, "I just wanted you to know that not _all of us feel that way. Yuki's just a little…obsessive…"_

"I can see that," Sora laughed, inwardly wondering what had brought about this change in the formerly Yamato-crazed Motimiya Jun. "Um, Jun? Can I ask you a question?" 

"Sure," Jun leaned back against the tree, making herself comfortable.

"Why?" 

There was an unidentifiable look on Jun's face and she laughed hollowly, "I was at the concert you know. When the 'monsters' attacked?" When Sora nodded, she continued, "Yeah, I saw how Yamato ran straight for you, like you were the only thing that was important." 

Sora blushed a little, "Jun-"

"He's happy with you," the red haired girl continued, ignoring Sora's voice, "I'll have to admit that at first I _was upset. I mean, who wouldn't be? Here was this guy I'd been practically throwing myself at for so long and he never noticed me," she shook her head ruefully, "I used to be jealous of you. You guys got along so well, you were such good friends…" she trailed off for a moment and Sora put a comforting hand on her shoulder. _

"Jun, Yamato's just one of those people that doesn't let people in much," Sora smiled at her, "Well, he was getting better at letting people in, but then came the whole band thing and the fans and that put him on his guard again." 

Jun laughed, a genuine laugh this time, "I came over here hoping to cheer you up, and you're the one comforting me." 

Sora joined in, "Believe me, Jun, you've made me feel better." 

"Listen," Jun said, her expression serious again, "Don't let Yuki get to you, she's all talk and no action. She's just hoping to scare you off," a small grin graced her face, "She doesn't realise she's got a snowball's chance in hell of being with Yamato." 

"That's a nice way of putting it," Sora smiled, playing with the ends of her hair, "Thanks, Jun." 

The other girl's face was surprised, "No thanks necessary, Sora. I like you, and I'd like it if we could be friends," a tentative smile crossed her face.

"You know something, Jun? I'd like it if we could be friends too," Sora smiled. _Who would have thought that Motimiya Jun would be the one to encourage me. Wonders will never cease._

"Am I interrupting something?" 

The sunlight shone through the golden-brown strands of Yamato's hair and Sora had to blink a couple of times before being able to see him. 

"Not at all," Jun said, standing up and brushing at her skirt, oblivious to the glare he was giving her, "I need to get going anyway," she smiled at Sora, "I'll talk to you later, Sora." 

"Sure," Sora returned the smile easily.

Yamato sat down where Jun had been, slinging his arm around her shoulder, "Okay, what's going on? Last time I checked, Jun was one of my obsessive fangirls…" 

She leaned her head against his shoulder, "Upset because you've lost another fan?" 

"She wasn't bothering you, was she?" Yamato tipped her chin up so he could look into her eyes, "Is that what's been bugging you all day?" 

"No, Jun wasn't bothering me." 

He waited several seconds, "And?" 

"There is no 'and'," she said firmly, "It's nothing I can't handle, Yamato." 

"Aha! So there _is something!" _

Sora groaned, unable to believe she'd slipped up that easily, "Promise not to get mad?" She looked up at him pleadingly.

"I'm not making any promises I can't keep," he took one look at her face and almost relented – almost, "Damn it, Sora! Don't give me that look!" He was helpless before those brown eyes and he knew it, "Sora…" he whined, "Come on, can't you just tell me?" 

She shook her head.

"Fine," he sighed, "I will try _very hard not to get angry." _

"I almost got in a fight with Yuki today," she said quickly, ducking her head.

"You WHAT? What happened?" 

Sora shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant, "She said some things I didn't like. We had a minor disagreement." 

"A 'minor disagreement'," he made a disbelieving noise in the back of his throat, "What did she say?" 

"She called me a slut…"  
  
"She WHAT?" Yamato began to get up, but Sora held him back, "Let me go, Sora," he said quietly, "Let me _go, damn it!"_

"No," she insisted, "You _promised!" _

"I promised I would _try not to get mad," he reminded her._

"Yamato…" Sora refused to let go of his arm, "You're overreacting," she said quietly. "I'm fine, Jun and I were talking, and," she had to struggle not to laugh at the disbelieving look on his face, "Apparently not _all of your devoted fan club feel the way Yuki does." _

"_Jun told you this?" She nodded in response, and he laughed, "I don't believe it." Yamato sighed, nuzzling against her neck causing her lips to twitch into a soft smile, "I just don't want them to scare you off." _

She kissed him gently, "_No-one is going to scare me off Ishida, I get the feeling that you're going to be stuck with me for a long time yet." _

He laughed and pulled her closer for another kiss.

_~ Yasashii kao o shite _

_Anata__ wa nakanai de_

_Sayonara wa iwanaide_

_"You don't need another words"_

_"You can see another world" ~_

~~*~~

_A/N: I'm sorry I took so long to get this out! Bad case of writer's block combined with the general Christmas rush…that and I was a bit sick. Please R&R and go download this song! (Gackt promotion) Speaking of Gackt, has everyone heard his new single? O_O WOW!! It's SO good!! Gackt is so amazing!!~ _

Yamato: Sorry, she's been like this for the whole week…

Hush, you! You're just jealous!

Yamato: Huh! Why would I be jealous? Just because he's an established musician and my band and I are just starting out and…oh.

Hah! See, plenty of reasons!

Yamato: Yeah, well…I'm still not jealous…much…

'Much' he says, 'much'. 

Yamato: *glare* You're not making _any sense…_

Or is it, 'You're not making _much sense'? _

Yamato: *looks confused* What? 

*giggles* Nothing…

Yamato: And you put _me in the asylum? _

*looks thoughtful* Didn't you like it there? All the happy people…

Yamato: *looks panicked* Didn't you promise these nice people a lyrics translation?

Oh yeah…here it is guys!

**Another World**

A trashed out magazine   An untarnished spirit

A movie like one scene    If it's you I'm okay

"Don't you ever look away" it's just the two of us

Say goodbye to the whole wide world

We're heading away as far as we can

Farther than anyone else 

If it's a dream then don't wake up

If you turn towards the sky

"You can see another world"

Along the street its moss green   A wounded spirit

A smashed up taxi   You're beautiful

Exchange a few words

"Don't cry darling…" 

Held gently by our dearest pains

We're heading off as far as we can

Looking at you tenderly

You won't cry

Let me see you smile

"You don't need another words"

No matter how much we hurt each other

All 'cause you were at my side

Farther than anyone else

If it's a dream then don't wake up

If you turn towards the sky

"Hold me tight…"

Looking at you tenderly

You won't cry

Don't say goodbye

"You don't need another words"

"You can see another world" 

Thanks to Mina-P

_Website: Cherry Blossoms & Ki Blasts_

Got a fic you want me to host? Email me!

Please review! Thanks! I'll be coming out with the next chapter soon…will Yamato tell Sora that he's falling in love?

Merry Christmas minna-san!


	6. Chapter Five: I Knew I Loved You

Recollections of Days Gone By

**Disclaimer: Digimon does not belong to me…all the characters belong to Tolei. However, my petition to own Yamato and Taichi should go through soon… ^__^ I also don't own the song I Knew I Loved You which belongs to ****Savage Garden. Don't sue me!**

**A/N: I have the coolest reviewers in the world! I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! **

Special thanks to: **Lia – Gingerbread Yama? WHERE?! *looks around frantically* ****rose – Were there extra 'o's in that? Hope you like this one! ****Yama's Bi-atch – Jealousy! Oooh…the evil green eyed monster, it's so good for fics!! ****AngryMew2 – Yeah, those forks can be deadly! O_O Lol! Glad you liked! ****Toni – I probably would've hit Yuki too…I had to make Sora better than me, didn't I? Now Yama will love _her even more! *pouts* _****The Sassy Senorita – I had enough of Jun bashing actually, especially after I saw her fall for Shin ^_^ (did I spell that right?) ****mel – Oh, he will…but will it be in this chapter? ****Sandra – Well, I'd call her hair purple…I dunno, what would you call it? ****Claire – I'm writing! I'm writing! ****Rio**** – Aww! And email review! I feel special! *grins* Maybe it'll end bad, and maybe it won't…you'll just have to read on… ****Hell's Hauntress – I seem to have an uncanny knack for converting Taiora fans. ^_^ I used to be a Taiora fan too…I just never wrote any fics on it. ****BlueWolf – I wanted to beat her up, but it didn't go with the plot! **

~~*~~

Chapter Five: I Knew I Loved You

_~ Maybe it's intuition _

_But some things you just don't question_

_Like in your eyes_

_I see my future in an instant ~_

Yamato looked at the piece of paper sitting on his desk; in the past week he'd written three new songs for the band. All of them involving love, in short, they were love songs. _I never knew I had it in me. He frowned; if he brought these to the guys they would most likely tease him. He'd never written like this before. But then, he'd never felt like this before. _

_Sora._

The mere though of her brought a sappy smile to his lips. _I'm an absolute nutcase, he sighed mentally. He stuffed the lyrics into his backpack. His cerulean eyes gazed into coffee coloured ones and __that smile crept up his face again. It had to be his favourite picture in the whole world. Taken just a couple of days ago, it was of him and Sora in the park. His arm rested loosely around her waist and she was leaning into his embrace, smiling at the camera. He picked up the frame, running a thumb over the glass. __I want to tell you, Sora, but I don't want to scare you away…_

"Yamato!" 

He winced as his door crashed open, "Taichi, don't you call before coming over anymore?" 

Taichi looked at him like he was crazy, "I told you yesterday!" He rapped his knuckles on Yamato's forehead, "Hello? Are we still alive in there?" Yamato slapped his hand away and his best friend smirked, "I told you yesterday at lunchtime that I needed to borrow your math book over the weekend, remember?" The smirk grew wider, "Or were you too busy looking at Sora?"  

"You know, Taichi, I don't _have to lend you the math book," Yamato scowled at his friend, he put the picture frame back into its original position on his desk._

Taichi immediately snatched it up, "Ooh, hey, when did you guys take this?" 

"A couple of days ago," Yamato shrugged, pulling the much-desired math book from his desk drawer, "Here you go." 

His big-haired friend ignored him for the moment, studying the picture with a knowing smile, "Hey, Yamato? How would you describe the look on your face?" 

"What?" Yamato asked irritably, "Look, can we have this conversation later? I have band practise in twenty minutes." 

Taichi grinned at him, "Well, see; what _I would say that it's look of…what's the word? Oh yes, __love." _

"What?" The blonde laughed nervously, "You've lost it completely Taichi. Sora and I have only been going out for about two weeks. You don't fall in love that fast." 

Taichi grabbed Yamato's math book and tucked it under his arm, "Well, maybe _normal people don't. But then, you've always been far from normal," he grinned, putting the picture back. Yamato glared at the barely veiled insult. Taichi just ignored him, "Well, I probably should get going, you having band practise and all. See you at school, Yamato!" He was out the door before his friend could even react._

Yamato stared at the door, _Damn it, Taichi! Why do you always have to be right? _

_~ And there it goes_

_I think I've found my best friend_

_I know that it might sound a little crazy_

_But I believe… ~ _

She checked her watch one more time, more for lack of anything to do than because she needed to know what the time was. The timer on the oven began beeping and she jumped. Laughing at herself, she slipped the blue and white oven mitts on her slim hands and took the tray of cookies out. 

The tray was plunked down on the counter with a clatter. Sora gazed at the chocolate chip cookies apprehensively, the smell of baking filled the room and she cautiously picked one up, breaking it in half. Steam drifted from the cookie halves, bearing a rich, chocolate-ly scent. She nibbled on the corner and smiled. They were okay. 

No, they were better than okay, they were great. It was a relief, normally, she wouldn't have worried. But these cookies were for Yamato. Yamato, who had made the past few weeks seem like heaven. Yamato, who, as far as Sora was concerned, was her guardian angel in human form. Therefore, these cookies had to be perfect; they had to be better than the cookies he had lost at the concert. 

Because these cookies were for Yamato. 

Sora untied the apron strings and hung it up on the hook in a corner of the kitchen. The oven mitts went back to their place by the stove. Her fingers raked through her auburn hair, smoothing through the tangles acquired during the baking process. She could probably catch him before band practise if she left now. Not waiting for the cookies to cool, Sora carefully put them into the box she had prepared for them.

She'd already made him the replacement cookies as promised, these were extra, just because she cared about him. Her pale pink lips curved into a soft smile, brown eyes shining. The past few weeks had gone by so fast, and in all honesty, she couldn't remember a time without Yamato by her side. The highlight of everyday was seeing him, looking – and getting lost in – those deep blue eyes. Those eyes contained depths she had never imagined, she could spent forever looking into them. 

He treated her like she was the most precious thing in the world and she loved that, she loved feeling like she was special. He never pushed her, he always asked, checked to make sure that they weren't moving too fast. It was a conscientious side of him that she had never experienced before. She tied a satin ribbon around the box, making sure it was secure. A slender finger rubbed the soft fabric, the smile never leaving her face. 

_You make it so easy to start falling in love with you, Yamato._

The clock in the hall chimed, signalling a new hour and she panicked, if she didn't hurry, she would miss him altogether. Even as she rushed for a jacket and her shoes the thoughts of Yamato didn't leave, if anything, at the thought of seeing him soon, they became more numerous. 

She slid her key into the lock, taking special care not to crush her precious package. The lock slid into place and Sora made for the elevator, tapping a finger against the button impatiently when the mechanical contraption took it's time arriving at her floor. 

Once inside the small enclosed space, she allowed time for her thoughts. She was the digidestined of love, and she had felt love before, for her parents, for her friends. But she had never experienced the kind of emotions that couples in love often proclaimed. _Could I be in love with Yamato? The question pounded at her brain, begging to be answered. _

In all honestly, she didn't know what love was. All she knew was the depth of the feelings that she had for a certain blonde haired singer surpassed anything she had ever felt before. All her childhood crushes seemed insignificant in light of this. 

The doors chimed and opened, she stepped out of the elevator, blinking at the bright sunlight. Shading her eyes she could see a blonde capped figure making its way across the park. She smiled and started jogging. 

_~ I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life ~_

"YAMATO!" 

He turned hesitantly, hoping that this wasn't another crazed and obsessed fangirl. When his crystalline blue eyes spied the red-head making her way towards him a smile crossed his face. He didn't care that he looked like an idiot, standing in the middle of the park, grinning like an idiot. He only had eyes for the girl in front of him. 

Funny how she could change the outlook of his entire day. His hand rested on the strap of his instrument case, the smooth leather felt cool under his fingers. Just the sight of her made him want to wrap her up in his arms and never let go, even now, his arms ached to hold her. 

He'd never fallen this hard before. He accepted this as fact and even the thought of life without her made his heart pound painfully in his chest. Letting her go was something he could never do. Even now, he grew impatient with waiting for her, closing the distance between them with a few strides.

"Hey, you," his voice automatically took on the soft, loving tone he tended to use with her. "What are you doing here?" The fingers of his free hand instinctively sought hers, encasing her hand in a warm, comforting grip. 

"I have something for you," her face was flushed from her short jog, but her breathing was even. "Here," she said, holding out the box to him. 

Reluctantly, he released her hand so he could grasp the box. The smile on his face grew when he recognised the familiarity of this scene. "You made me more cookies?" 

The childlike glee in his voice made her laugh and she nodded her head, "Go ahead, try them," she urged still grinning. 

Yamato led her to a nearby park bench where he unceremoniously deposited his guitar case. Making himself comfortable, he sat down with the box on his lap. He played with the ribbon, sliding the material between his fingers before unravelling the bow. The scent that assaulted his nose was heavenly and he breathed deeply, enjoying the aroma, heavy with the smell of chocolate. "Mmm, these smell great," he murmured softly, picking one up, "And they're still warm." 

A small smile played on her lips, "Yamato," she chided gently, "I didn't make them for you to smell, just eat one already!" 

_Mission__ complete. She was cute when she was annoyed and he delighted in making her frustrated, just so he could kiss her and make her smile again. Without any further ado he popped the chocolate chip goodie into his mouth and chewed. His eyes widened, "These are great!" he exclaimed around the mouthful. _

Sora grimaced when she caught a glimpse of the chewed up cookie. Quickly, she clapped her hand over his mouth, causing him to look at her with plaintive blue eyes. "Chew," she ordered, "No one wants to see what you're eating." 

He obeyed reluctantly and she only removed her hand once he swallowed. "That was mean!" he pouted, lower lip protruding. 

The little-boy look on his face brought a smile to her lips. Yamato never ceased to amaze her; he could be incredibly mature one moment and sound like a spoilt little kid the next. "It wasn't mean," she said, ruffling his hair in a way she knew would annoy him. "It was necessary." 

He nodded sceptically, wondering momentarily what his precious hair looked like – not that he didn't love the feel of her fingers threading through his hair. It was just that…it was his _hair. She had that look in her eyes and he knew instantly that she was out to aggravate him. He caught her hand gently, turned it over and kissed it, enjoying the feel of her soft skin under his lips. _

"Yamato…" 

He tore his lips away from her hand and looked up at her, blue eyes sparkling, "My lady?" 

She laughed softly, "Quit playing around," there were those eyes again, those eyes that she could drown in, her breath caught in her throat and she struggled to find the words she needed, "Don't you have band practise?" 

"I can be a little late," he moved closer towards her, cupping her chin in his hand. "If it's for a good reason," he whispered, bringing their faces closer together.

His breath, bearing the smell of cookies, washed over her skin, causing shivers to course up and down her spine. Their eyes were locked; cinnamon brown to a cerulean blue and she felt herself get lost in those sparkling orbs. Her world shrunk, centring and consisting only of the boy-man in front of her. "And this is a good reason?" the words came out with a soft whoosh as she finally remembered to breathe. 

"Very." 

The moment his lips touched hers she felt the world swirl around her and the sparks were undeniable. She couldn't remember the last time they'd been alone together. At the insistence of his tongue, she opened her mouth wider, feeling the kiss deepen significantly. _He tastes of chocolate…_

The thought was discarded when his lips left hers. The loss was staggering, her lips craved his. Her hands slipped up his back, pulling him closer to her. He leaned down to kiss the base of her throat softly, placing butterfly kisses up her neck and along her jawline before finally meeting her lips again. The moan that escaped her throat was swallowed by his mouth and her fingers tangled in his soft fine hair. 

Realisation of where this was leading pierced his fogged brain and he slowly pulled away. "Sora…" he murmured hoarsely, "I didn't mean to-"

She placed a finger on his kiss-swollen lips, "Shh…" she whispered softly. "It doesn't matter," she wanted to kiss him again, but she knew that if she did, they would never stop. "You have band practise," she reminded him finally. 

A sigh as he searched out her eyes, he didn't know what he was looking for, some sign that he hadn't pushed her too far. Her eyes held everything, everything and nothing at the same time. "I'll call you tonight," he said at last, getting up from the bench. 

She didn't reply.

_~ There's just no rhyme or reason_

_Only a sense of completion_

_And in your eyes _

_I see the missing pieces_

_I'm searching for_

_I think I've found my way home ~ _

She sat there for a long time, just watching the people around her. Her thoughts were cluttered, crowding in her head. She sought relief from them, but couldn't find it. The memory of the kiss they had shared was enough to turn her world upside down. He thought that he had pushed her, forced her into something that she wasn't ready to accept. Sora wasn't even sure if she _had been ready, but she knew that she had wanted that kiss as much as he had. Didn't that mean that she had been ready? _

She didn't know. The wind tossed copper coloured strands of hair around her face, and she tucked them behind her ears. Her only thought was to reassure him, to tell him that she didn't hold him responsible, that she could never hate him. _She could never hate him. The intensity of that thought shocked her. _

A shiver ran down her spine and she wrapped thin arms around her body. She couldn't bear knowing that he might be thinking that she was angry with him. Even now, she missed his arms holding her close, his lips on hers. _Is this what it's like to be in love? _

These feelings were driving her crazy. There were no words for them, but they bubbled up inside of her, overwhelming her and making want to laugh and cry at the same time. Everything Yamato did made her smile, she was the happiest around him. When she was away from him the world seemed to dim a little. Was that love? Was this wonderful dependence a part of being in love? 

And if she'd scared him off forever? A single tear ran down her wind-reddened cheek. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if that happened. She needed him with a desperation that was frightening. 

"Sora? You okay?" 

Too-similar blue eyes looked concernedly down at her and her heart rate quickened slightly before she realised that it was Takeru. "Yeah," she forced herself to smile, "I'm fine." 

He sat down next to her, hands thrust deep into his pockets to ward off the cold. There was silence. He couldn't think of anything to say but she seemed to have forgotten he was here anyway. Takaishi Takeru studied his brother's girlfriend with half-lidded blue eyes. Despite her reassurance that she was fine, she seemed upset about something and he couldn't help wondering what. 

Sora was a good friend, and he liked that she was dating his brother. Even if Yamato's head had been up in the clouds ever since they'd started dating. He saw her as the sister he had never had, and the fact that she was going out with Yamato reinforced that. Sora had been there to comfort him in the digital world when Yamato had left, she had encouraged him when it seemed all hope was gone. The best he could do was repay that favour. 

He wished he had some idea of how to do it. 

The wind picked up and Takeru shivered a little, sorely regretting not putting on a sweater when he'd come out. The slight movement caught Sora's eye and she turned to look at him more closely, her eyes widening when she realised that he was clad only in a shirt and shorts. "Takeru, you'll freeze to death out here!" 

"I'm fine," he mumbled, tell-tale teeth chattering in his mouth. 

Sora stood, hands on her hips, "Like hell you are! You're coming with me!" 

Her cinnamon eyes flashed with worry and exasperation and he knew it was useless to argue with her, "Where to?" he asked, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably. 

She chewed on her lower lip thoughtfully, "My place is closest. You can warm up there." 

"Sora, I'm fine, really!" he tried one last time to convince her, but she had that stubborn look in her eyes that told him that she would drag him to her apartment if he didn't come willingly. He sighed and stood up, _At least she isn't upset anymore._

_~ I know it might sound a little crazy_

_But I believe… ~ _

He threw the instrument on his bed, it bounced once and settled. He groaned softly, running a hand through his golden-blonde locks and messing up the once perfectly styled hair. The phone, gleaming an innocent white under the glow of his room light, sat on his desk and he stared at it. 

He should call her, he needed to call her, to make sure everything was okay. How could he have been so stupid? After telling himself over and over again not to push her, not to rush this relationship, he had gone and done it anyway. _I'm not losing you, Sora, he promised himself silently, __I'm not letting go of you that easily. _

The look in her eyes haunted him, the confusion brimming in those cinnamon-brown orbs made him want to cry. And Ishida Yamato never cried. Sora had stepped in and changed everything about him. She had him firmly wrapped around her little finger and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

Perhaps this was love in its purest form, a love he had never experienced before. They fitted together so well, they completed each other in a way that left him breathless. In all his wildest imaginings he had never thought that love could be like this. His very soul seemed to cry out when they were apart. Tears wet his lashes and he ignored them, lost in his thoughts. 

_I love her, I love her more than I could have thought. I can't lose her…I can't go on without her…_

Bitterly ironic, as Yamato had never been one to believe in love. He had always seen it as an overused ideal. He had seen couples who claimed to be in love fall apart, his parents were a prime example of people who had _been in 'love'. But this was before Sora. This was before one girl had waltzed into his life, cleverly stealing his heart in the process. _

No, perhaps 'stealing' wasn't the right word, he had given it to her. She didn't realised it, and it was up to him to tell her what she had. He could only hope that she wouldn't break it. 

His fingers grasped the phone receiver hesitantly, positioning by his ear. He dialled the familiar number quickly, not wanting to think about what he was doing.

"Moshi moshi," the voice at the other was, as always, overtly-happy.

He grimaced, "You were right," he muttered, it galled him to ask for help, but he didn't know what to do anymore. 

"As happy as I am to hear that you've finally acknowledged that I am the all-knowing, all-powerful God of the universe-"

"Shut up, Taichi," Yamato grumbled, "Look, if you're so 'all-knowing' you can help me." 

There was a gasp on the other end, "What? The great Ishida asking for _help? What has the world come to?" Taichi griped, a wide grin on his face.  _

Yamato's hand gripped the receiver tighter, knuckles turning white. This was _not the time for Taichi's ever-constant jokes. "As hilariously funny as you are," he began sarcastically. "I've really screwed up this time, and if you have __any advice I'd be willing to take it. But that doesn't guarantee that I'll use it," he added as an afterthought. _

"What did you do now?" 

_~ I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life ~ _

"It's really pouring out there," Takeru said, staring out the window at the rain sheeting down. A mug of hot chocolate was cupped in his hands, steam rising lazily from the brown liquid. 

Sora jumped visibly when lightning flashed through the grey sky. "Oops," she grimaced when the drink in her hands lapped over the sides due to her sudden movement. She got up to get a cloth, "While I'm up, do you want something to eat?" 

The younger boy was swirling the remaining liquid around the cup, "No thanks. I'll probably need to get going soon anyway." 

"You can stay here for dinner if you want," Sora offered, mopping the spilled hot chocolate off her hands, "My mother's working late tonight." 

Takeru put the mug back on the table with a 'clink', "Thanks, but kaa-san will be expecting me back for dinner." He flashed her a grin that was all too reminiscent of his brother's. 

Sora had to fight the painful twisting in her heart. _Yamato. Her eyes strayed to the clock; he'd said that he would call tonight. The need to hear his voice consumed her, she needed to know that everything was okay, that she hadn't scared him away forever. _

A gentle hand on her shoulder and she started. Takeru frowned at her, "You spaced out again." He placed his mug in the sink, "Are you sure you're okay, Sora?" 

Another forced smile to make him feel better, if anything, Takeru's frown deepened, "I've just got some things on my mind, that's all. Don't worry so much about me, Takeru!" Her tone was teasing, but her eyes were sad. 

_Sadness doesn't suit Sora… Takeru hugged her gently, "Well, you can talk to me about them if you want to." He noticed the look on her face and laughed, "Or you can call Taichi, or Yamato…" Her smile faltered at the sound of his brother's name, __Bingo! So, the something that was bothering Sora was Yamato. Now he knew he really __was out of his depth. He had no clue as to how to help her, but he pushed on anyway, "We're all your friends, Sora. You can talk to any of us." _

"How old are you again?" Sora smiled, a real smile this time, "Thanks, Takeru. You should probably go, ne? I wouldn't want your mother to worry about you." She handed him an umbrella, "Take this, you can return it next time I see you." 

"Thanks," he grinned sheepishly, "I'll get Yamato to return it to you." Her face fell again, and Takeru looked at her seriously, "Hey, Sora? If Yamato's the problem, you should probably talk to him about it, you know?" 

"I never said Yamato was the problem," she denied swinging the door open to reveal said person, soaking wet, his hand raised to knock.

_~ A thousand angels dance around you _

_I am complete now that I've found you ~_

_Yamato. _

He looked at her with pleading blue eyes, teeth chattering. His blonde hair fell in bedraggled tangles, plastered to his scalp, sticking to his face. Silently, she stepped back and allowed him to enter. He did so, just as silently. The tension was thick in the air and Takeru decided that this was his cue to leave. He smiled at his brother, thanked Sora again, and was out the door. 

Neither of them paid much attention to his departure. Yamato continued to look at her with that look in his eyes, a pleading look that comprised of a mixture of guilt, sorrow…and something that took her breath away.

Sora was hard pressed to name that unidentified emotion, she didn't know if she wanted to, it scared and thrilled her at the same time. 

"You must be freezing," she said at last, moving to push him over to the heater, "See if you can get warm." She eyed him critically, "I don't think we have any clothes that fit you, but I'll see what I can do," she finished, slipping into one of the bedrooms. 

He was making a puddle on the ground. Drops of water continued to drip from his golden locks and Yamato wondered if he'd done the right thing. He had wanted to call, but somehow, he needed to see her face. Taichi had convinced him to tell her everything. He couldn't do that over the phone. 

_I can only hope she won't break my heart…_

And even if she did, he knew that he wouldn't stop loving her. He couldn't, he was completely addicted to her. He needed her to survive, without her by his side, he couldn't breathe. Without her smile, he would never laugh again. Without her love, he would die. His trembling hands were pale under the cold white light and a single tear slid down from one blue orb, mixing with the rainwater on his face. 

She returned, carrying a towel and a bundle of something that was coloured a baby blue. "Here, use this to dry your hair," a slight smile pulled at her lips, "I was right, we have nothing that would fit you, but you can borrow my bathrobe if you want." 

He told himself to be glad it wasn't pink. "T-thanks," he was barely able to get the word out past his still-chattering teeth. 

Sora began boiling more water for hot chocolate, briefly she wondered if a complete disregard for the weather ran in the Ishida/Takaishi family. She could admit to herself that she was nervous. The wealth of emotions that bubbled to the surface when she'd seen Yamato standing there had surprised and scared her.  

She'd wanted to rush into his arms and tell him never to let her go. But she hadn't been able to take her eyes off him. The kettle whistled shrilly and she took it off the stove, beginning to pour the heated water into the awaiting mugs. _What if he came here to break up with me? _

Tears stung her eyes. Yamato wasn't the type of person to break up with someone over the phone. Was that why he hadn't called? Because he wanted an end to everything? The pain in heart stunned her, too much pain to have only been going out with someone for a couple of weeks. Too much pain to constitute the loss of a good friend. So what was it? Why did she feel as though she wouldn't be able to go on without Yamato? 

A sharp cry of pain escaped her lips, and Sora clenched her teeth. She'd forgotten to stop pouring and the water, unable to fill the cup anymore, had spilled over the counter and onto her hand. Cursing softly, she ran her hand under the cold tap.

"What happened?" The concern in Yamato's voice caused more tears to leak from her tightly closed eyelids. Within moments, he was beside her, examining her hand gently. 

"I-I'm fine…" her voice was choked, partially because of the pain and partially because he was standing so close to her. 

Damp blonde strands brushed against her copper hair, "No, you're not." Even under the cold water, it was easy to see that her hand was now an attractive lobster red. "Does it still hurt?" 

She shook her head. 

"Okay," Yamato looked at her from under his eyelashes, "Do you have any burn cream?" 

Would he show this much concern if he was going to break up with her? "I don't know…check the medicine chest," she nodded towards one of the cupboards lining the kitchen walls, "In there." 

She closed her eyes tiredly, leaning against the counter. Her ears picked up the sound of Yamato rummaging through the cupboard, then his arm was firmly wrapped around her waist. "You need to sit down before you fall down," he murmured into her ear, warm breath tickling her. He guided her to the couch and she leaned into the embrace just a tiny bit, enjoying the feel of his arm around her. 

"Sit," his voice boded no argument and she obeyed, legs buckling under her. She winced, opening her eyes wide, when he gently touched her hand. "Sorry," he murmured, crouching down in front of her, "It might hurt a little when I put the cream on. The skin's still tender." 

Wordlessly, she nodded her head.  

Gently, he took her hand in his, the cool cream was a relief, numbing the pain slightly. His fingers smoothly spread the cream over the affected hand, resting for a moment on her wrist. "Better?" he asked, voice still slightly worried.  

"Y-yeah," she mumbled, flexing her fingers experimentally, "Thank you." 

An uncomfortable silence settled around them, Yamato's fingers still rested loosely around her wrist. There was so much that needed to be said, so many uncertainties that needed to be aired and yet neither one was ready to make the first move. 

He couldn't stand the look in her eyes, the pain and confusion that he could read in them formed a knife that plunged into his heart. As though sensing his gaze, Sora hung her head, allowing her hair to hide her too-expressive eyes. The knife in his heart twisted. 

"Sora, I-" 

She looked at him, and the tears shimmering in her eyes made him want to cry too. All he wanted to say flew from his mind, "Don't-don't cry," he whispered brokenly, on sudden impulse he gathered her into his arms. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," the dam broke and everything he wanted to say poured out at once, "I shouldn't have pushed you, I never wanted to rush this." His hand released her wrist, reaching up to stroke her hair instead, "I didn't want to hurt you, Sora. I would never do that…" his voice faded into a soft murmur, "I'm sorry I hurt you, please stop crying." 

Until now she had been sitting numbly in his embrace, but now the tears spilled over onto her cheeks and a half-choked sob fell from her lips. He thought he'd hurt her. And that thought was hurting him. She pulled free of his arms, allowing herself the luxury of looking deeply into his eyes. Normally sparkling blue orbs that for the moment glittered with remorse and fear. 

"It wasn't your fault," she said, placing her unhurt hand on his cheek, allowing her thumb to trace his cheekbone lightly. He shivered under her touch, "You didn't do anything, Yama-kun, you understand?" 

He nodded his head, but his eyes said otherwise. 

She should have known that he would be stubborn about this, "Yamato…you didn't push me into anything. I-I _wanted you-" she swallowed slightly before continuing, "-to kiss me like that."_

"I-" There were no words to say, he searched her eyes again, seeking something that would tell him that she was lying. There was nothing. A profound sense of relief swept over him and he embraced her again. _I love you so much, Sora.  Taichi's voice was in his head, urging him to tell her. The words lay heavy on his tongue, begging to be said, but, for the life of him, he didn't know how to say them. _

Tears slipped from under his closed eyelids, falling into her hair. "Yamato?" She peered up at him, "Why are you crying?" 

_Tell her now! He took a deep breath to still his nerves, not easy as that voice kept yammering in his head. "I was…scared, Sora," she didn't respond, just waited for him to elaborate. Yamato sent a silent prayer heavenwards, "I was scared of losing you," he murmured softly refusing to meet her eyes, fixing his expressing azure eyes on the blank television screen instead._

A gentle hand reached up and forced his chin downwards, forcing him to look her in the eye. "You were never going to lose me," she said firmly. "Never. You got that, buddy?" 

Despite himself, a small smile crept up his face, "Got it." He had to tell her now, before the moment was lost. Yamato licked suddenly dry lips, "Uh, Sora?" She looked up at him, cinnamon eyes acknowledging his query. "I-I love you…" he whispered. 

Judgement. He waited for some response, but there was nothing. Eyes closed, he felt his heart shatter into a thousands pieces. His arms still embraced her, but her body was tense. More tears threatened to fall. _It was too soon! Why did I listen to Taichi? I've lost her for good now…_

"Yamato, what is love?" her voice was small, sounding lost to his ears. She finally looked up at him, wide brown eyes pleading, "Tell me, please?" 

He swallowed, struggling to find the ability to speak, "I don't really know how to explain it," he closed his eyes seeking time to gather his scattered thoughts, "You feel…complete, around the person you love. You would do anything for them. Everything wrong in your life doesn't matter anymore. Everything…_fits. When they cry, you cry too. And when they laugh, you want to make them laugh more." Various emotions choked him, and it was several minutes before he was able to talk again, "You can't live without them." He finished in a whisper. _

Sora was battling conflicting emotions, tears wet her lashes. _He feels that way about me… Joy overwhelmed her heart, and yet, she couldn't return those three words, she just couldn't. "I'm sorry," she said softly, "I'm so sorry, Yamato…" her tears choked her off, "I can't…I can't-"_

He held her close, cherishing the feel of her in his arms, allowing her to sob into his chest, wetting the fabric of her bathrobe. His slender fingers combed through her fine hair, trying to offer comfort to the one he loved. "Sora," he murmured softly, fighting the pain in his own heart, "It's okay, it really is." 

"It's not fair to you," she said, her words muffled, "If I say it now, I wouldn't really mean it. Not without fully understanding what love is. I'm sorry," her words held the hint of a sob, "I don't understand how I feel," her head pulled away from his chest, "Give me some time, please." 

His fingers caressed her cheek gently, "I'll give you all the time you need."

_~ I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I think I dreamed you into life_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_

_I have been waiting all my life ~_

~~*~~

**A/N: First of all, don't hate me because Sora didn't tell Yamato that she loved him. I am _not rushing this story, and I want it to be as different as possible from Playing the Part. Plus, it's not completely realistic to have everyone proclaiming love, especially since Sora's so confused. In all honesty, this isn't how I thought I'd end this chapter, but it fit better than my intended ending. ^_^ Reviews are wanted! Criticism is also accepted. Tell me what you think please! O_O This is the longest chapter so far…scary, ne? _**

Yamato: You know, this chapter is fairly dramatic. 

I know…weird huh? I guess there really is no romance without problems

Yamato: I beg to differ. If you were writing it…

No, it wouldn't even be interesting!

Yamato: While we're talking about this chapter…what's with the bathrobe?!

WHAT? It wasn't pink, was it? What's the complaint now?

Yamato: … My problem is you always putting me in weird clothes!

Now a bathrobe is weird? 

Yamato: If it's Sora's bathrobe…

Don't lie, you were loving it!

Yamato: *blush* 

HAH!

Yamato: …

I could have made it pink…

Yamato: *walks away mumbling about evil authors*

**Website: Cherry Blossoms & Ki Blasts**

Got a fic you want me to host? Email me!

Okay, I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I have time. I've got a full time job for the next month now…so I'll be updating less. Sorry! (Hint: Reviews are helpful for writing…)

© Abi 2002-01-01

¡¡Happy New Year!!


	7. Chapter Six: Drowning

Recollections of Days Gone By

**Disclaimer: If I owned Digimon it would still be showing on TV instead of Flint the Time Detective. Thus, we can conclude that I don't own Digimon. I also don't own the song Drowning which belongs to the Backstreet Boys. **

**A/N: I'm _so sorry guys! I completely forgot that Sora had made Yamato the cookies in Chapter Two. (Yes, I am a baka.) Um…couldn't someone have mentioned this to me? *sighs* Never mind, let's just say she made him more cookies…like a third batch, cause cookies are special in their relationship. I just screwed up the plot of the fic…but it's too late to change it now. T.T I didn't kill the fic, did I? Review and make me feel better… _**

Thanks (as always) to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I love you guys! ^_^  
Special thanks to: **Crayon – Boxers? *drools* Now, I wonder where I can put that… ****Claire – I'm just happy you reviewed! Thank you! ****BlueWolf – Sap is good…okay, sap in excess is not too good…but it's so good!! ****chichamunkyhead - *huggles* Thank you for the super-long review! You are _not small and insignificant…the whole reason I started writing Sorato was because of 'If You'. You __have to continue your fics, 'Final Distance' especially…I love that fic! _****Mel – I'm continuing…I'd never leave my readers hanging…maybe ^_^ ****Hell's Hauntress – I'll work on the conversion…thanks for your review. You don't think I overdid the romance? ****Rio – I download people's fics too. I'm honoured that you do that with mine. *blushes* ****Trunks' Babe – You forgot?! T.T Sad….how could you?! (I get those hentai thoughts all the time ^_^) ****Crayon – Ah…fluffy fics be good too! We just might see some Tommy Hilfiger boxers in this chapter…no promises though! ****Sorato – I know I messed up of Jun's hair. Gomen! I'm really honoured that you'll put this on your favourite stories list! Thank you! **

~~*~~

Chapter Six: Drowning

_~ Don't pretend you're sorry_

_I know you're not_

_You know you've got the power_

_To leave me weak inside ~_

Blonde locks glinted gold in the sunlight and she wanted to run away. The pressure was almost too much for her. But she couldn't run, her feet seemed rooted to the spot as he turned brilliant blue orbs to her, locking gazes. The intensity and love – yes, she knew it as love now – in his eyes took her breath away. It was impossible to ignore her quickening heartbeat, impossible to ignore the joy that welled in her heart when she saw him. 

And yet her mind was in chaos. 

His arms wrapped around her securely, pulling her into a loving embrace. When he released her, she smiled. How could she not? How could this angel of light not bring a smile to her face? He said nothing, but his own grin was strained, and she knew why. 

_It's my fault. _

The thought hammered into her brain, convincing her with each repetition. The man standing in front of her loved her more than life itself, he had told her so, and yet she couldn't return that sentiment. She couldn't, not until she understood what it was to be in love. 

That knowledge had driven a wedge between them, separating what was, and what could have been. She wanted to return those three words more than anything in the world, even if it was just so she could erase the pain that she often saw in those crystal blue eyes. 

But she wouldn't – couldn't – lie to him. _I'm sorry, Yamato._

His hand grasped hers, fingers entwining in an intimate embrace. "Where to?" he asked softly, his words snatched away by the wind. His honey-gold hair whipped wildly around his face, individual strands caught and highlighted by the early spring sunlight. 

It really didn't matter much, as long as he was with her. That was the criteria, he had to be with her. She shrugged, "Doesn't matter really," it didn't sound like her voice, too quiet, too subdued, "I don't have to work today." 

This game tired her. They pretended that everything was okay, when really it wasn't. In front of their friends, they tried to act like a happy couple. Sora hoped that they had fooled them, because if they hadn't then all that energy had been wasted. Even alone, they needed each other too much to be denied time alone together. But each moment was bittersweet, every embrace left her feeling happy and, strangely, even more confused. She didn't know how he felt, he wore his mask too well, but every so often, his eyes would flash with some emotion that was alien to him. Hurt. 

The supposedly indestructible Ishida Yamato had been hurt by her. There was no pride in that. She couldn't take pride in hurting someone that she cared about so much. 

"I'll walk you home then," his gentle voice shattered her thoughts. 

She nodded acquiescence, enjoying and yet hating the feel of his warm hand encasing hers. The wind was cold and she shivered slightly, trying to ignore Yamato's concerned blue eyes. It was the same look he had been giving her the night he told her that he loved her. 

Some lesser part of her rebelled. _He had no right in telling her he loved her. __He had no right to be hurt when she was the one so confused. __He had no right to play these games. Yes, a part of her was angry, but one look into his eyes wiped out that anger and bitterness. He had never asked to fall in love with her. He just had. _

Still, it wasn't fair. Love wasn't supposed to be painful, love wasn't supposed to hurt. She thought of her crest, the crest of love. A word that held so many meanings, a word that could mean so much. A word that Yamato would never have used lightly. Sora had thought that she'd understood her crest, after all, wasn't that why Biyomon had finally been able to digivolve to ultimate? 

She pushed wind-tossed strands of copper-red hair behind her ears. There were so many different kinds of love, and she had no experience in dealing with this kind. 

"So, how's your hand?" 

He was trying to make conversation. The realisation stung, they had been able to talk about anything, and now, here he was, bringing up some obscure topic just so they would talk. "Fine," she smiled a little, raising her free hand to show him, "It barely hurts anymore." 

His smile was tinged with regret, "That's great." 

_~ And girl you leave me breathless_

_But it's okay_

_Cause you are my survival_

_Now hear me say… ~_

He stared at the closed door, the nameplate, bearing the kanji for 'Takenouchi', seemed to be mocking him. He raised a hand to graze the tips of his fingers across the burnished surface, the smooth metal feeling cool under his fingers. 

Leaving Sora without a good-bye kiss seemed…_wrong somehow. His lips begged for the taste of her again, but he wouldn't allow it. He couldn't, not while knowing that his heart would be giving her something that she couldn't yet bring herself to accept. His lashes were wet with unshed tears and he brushed at his eyes surreptitiously. _

Every moment with her was both pleasure and pain. Every moment apart seemed longer than the last. A soft sigh slipped past his lips, bearing all the agony that he was feeling. Slowly, he turned from the door, wanting so much to stay there and wait for her. 

_I said I'd wait… But he hadn't thought that waiting could be so painful. He needed to be with her, and yet, being with her was just as painful – if not more painful – than being apart. She knew that he loved her, loved her more than anything in the world, and yet couldn't return the sentiment, that tore him up inside. _

There was a gentle 'ping' as the elevator door opened, without really thinking, he stepped in. He could no longer remember a time when this dull ache hadn't been a constant feature in his heart. Intermingled with the love and pain there was also fear. 

He knew a time would come when he would have to choose. If she couldn't love him the way that he loved her, he would have to let her go. The thought of doing that stabbed another knife into his still-bleeding heart. Letting her go would be giving up on everything. Giving up on her, giving up on them. He needed her to live, and yet…if he had to, he would let go. No matter the cost to himself. 

Hands firmly in his pockets, he set off across the field that separated their apartment buildings. The wind lightly tousled his golden-blonde hair, defying the gel that he had put in it this morning. He didn't care. 

Leaving her would mean that nothing would be the same. He wouldn't be able to pretend that he could go back to being her best friend. The playful joking and teasing that had been a constant in their relationship would be too much for him to tolerate. He wasn't that good an actor. 

The tears that pricked his expressive aquamarine eyes weren't because of the wind blowing in his face. They were tears of fear. Truth be told, he was scared of losing her forever, losing her to some other guy who wasn't him. He could never be happy knowing that she loved someone else. 

_If you love someone, let them go._

"Demo," he whispered softly into the wind, "I can't, I can't let you go, Sora." 

_~ I can't imagine_

_Life without your love_

_And even forever_

_Don't seem like long enough… ~ _

She leaned on the closed door, trying to wipe the image of his solemn face from her mind. It was okay to admit to herself that she missed the normal, carefree Yamato. The Yamato that she had been falling in love with. 

Why did he have to tell her? She felt obliged to tell him she felt the same, but in reality, she wasn't on ready to. She wasn't sure if this really was love and she didn't know if she could love him the way that he loved her. On one hand, she was lucky to have someone who loved her that much, and yet, on the other, she was angry that he had rushed her. 

There was guilt too, it wasn't fair to him. No one deserved to feel like this, no one deserved to be hurt by the one they loved most. 

The memory of his blue eyes was heartbreaking. 

Yamato was trying so hard to make everything seem normal. Like he didn't care how long she took to respond to him. But she knew he did. The fact that he was trying just proved his love to her, making her feel even more unworthy. 

Could she live without him? Sora didn't know, but she didn't want to try to either. Yet, she needed the space. She needed to be apart from him to sort out her feelings. It was impossible to do so with him around, not when she was scared of hurting him more. 

She wished that there was someone she could talk to. Miyako and Hikari were too young to really understand, Taichi was…Taichi, she didn't doubt that Jyou and Koushiro would _try to help, but they really wouldn't get it. Mimi was in America and – Sora checked the time – it was too early to call her. Takeru was related to Yamato and Daisuke and Ken would be next to useless in a situation like this. _

That meant…

Sora walked over to the phone and dialled the not-so-familiar number. _What if she hangs up on me? Despite what she said…we're not really close friends…_

"Moshi moshi, Motomiya desu." 

Sora took a deep breath, "Daisuke? It's Sora, ano…is Jun there?" 

There was an incredulous laugh on the other side, "Ne, Sora are you feeling okay? You want to talk to _Jun?" _

She should have expected this. Daisuke and Jun took things far beyond sibling rivalry sometimes. In fact, there were times when Sora felt bad for Jun. Daisuke was a great guy…but he could really push the limits sometimes. "Yes, I do. Put her on the line, Daisuke," she said, "Please." 

"Okay, okay," he grumbled. There was a clatter as he dropped the phone. Sora winced; she could hear him yelling for his sister in the background. 

"…shut up, Daisuke!" Jun's voice could be heard clearly and she had obviously picked up the phone receiver. There was a pause, then, "Hello?" 

Sora hoped she was doing the right thing, "Jun, I need a friend." 

_~ Cause every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love ~ _

They met in the park. Jun was waiting for her on one of the empty benches; she waved vigorously when she saw Sora. The auburn haired girl had to smile at her antics. 

_My first smile in days._

The thought unnerved her. Normally, she was the kind of person who smiled all the time. But now it seemed that smiles were harder to come by. Yamato had probably expected her to smile when he told her his feelings, he probably expected her to admit that she felt the same way. Why couldn't she have admitted that she felt the same way?

She quickened her pace slightly, but her head was still up in the clouds.

_"Yamato, what is love?" _

_"You feel…complete around the person you love. You would do anything for them…"_

Her heartbeat sounded unnaturally loud. She wondered if anyone else could hear it. _I'm just being paranoid. A shiver ran up her spine and the wind seemed colder than ever. _

_"Everything wrong in your life doesn't matter anymore…"_

Love was supposed to be happy, right? That's what it said in every romance book she'd ever read. She had never read a book that proclaimed that love was painful. 

_"Everything…fits." _

Maybe she wasn't falling in love with Yamato. Maybe all she could do was cause him more pain. Tears stung her eyes, that was something she never wanted to do. _Maybe I'm incapable of falling in love with him. It wasn't fair. She wanted to be able to love him the way he loved her, she __needed to love him the way he loved her._

_"When they cry, you want to cry too."_

Doubt filled her heart. There were too many 'maybes' for her to comprehend. She felt…worthless. Unworthy of Yamato's love, unworthy of her crest. _Have I made you cry, Yamato? Until that night, she had never seen him upset over anything; she had never seen tears in his eyes. _

_"And when they laugh, you want to make them laugh more."_

She would do anything in her power to make Ishida Yamato happy. She would do anything to place that charming smile back where it belonged. To see him so sad, so unlike himself, was painful for her. Too painful. _Do I have to let him go to make him happy again? Her throat felt dry and she swallowed several times. _

_"You can't live without them." _

How could he be so sure? She wished she had his confidence. He truly believed that he had fallen in love with her. Therein the problem lay; she couldn't believe that someone as wonderful and caring as he was could fall in love with her. It was her insecurities that held her back, could she return that love in the way he wanted her to? She was sure he wouldn't expect anything less. 

_"I'll give you all the time you need."_

What if that time wasn't enough? Despite his promises, she knew that he couldn't wait forever. It made no sense to wait forever. Even now she could hear his soft voice, echoing around her. Inside, she wanted to scream. He had no right to make promises like that, not if he couldn't keep them. She didn't doubt that he would wait, for awhile. But forever? Would he wait forever? 

"Sora! Are you okay?" 

"Jun…" The park bench, her intended destination was still a fair distance away. She shook her head to snap herself from her funk, "I- gomen nasai. I didn't realise that I'd stopped walking."  

The wild-haired girl looked at her friend concernedly, "What was so important that you asked me to meet you here?"  

Sora pulled her coat around her tightly, meeting Jun's eyes, her own coffee coloured eyes showing her confusion, "Yamato…he told me he loves me." 

_~ And every time I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love_

_And baby I can't help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love ~ _

"Hey, Yamato! You awake in there?" 

"Huh?" The blonde bass player looked at his friend, his normally clear blue eyes clouded, "What is it, Rei?" 

The guitar player shrugged, pushing his glasses back on to the bridge of his nose, "Oh, nothing really important. Just that it's _your cue to sing!" _

"Man," Yoshi sighed, his fingers landing hard on the keyboard that he was standing at, "Are you okay? You keep spacing out today. Remember, we have a performance in a couple of weeks." 

Yamato plucked the strings of his bass absent-mindedly, "I know, I know," his fingers slipped and an extremely loud note rang from the sound speakers. Everyone in the room winced and Yamato ran a hand through his hair sheepishly. "I've just had a couple of things on my mind lately. I'll be fine at the concert." 

He wished it was Sora running her fingers through his hair. The last time she'd done that had been on the day he'd manage to ruin the most perfect relationship he had ever had. The day he told her he loved her. 

"Earth to Ishida!" Rei yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth, "Hello?! This is ground control, come in, Ishida!"

It was impossible to ignore someone yelling that loud, the rest of the band members snickered when Yamato glared at Rei. "Shut up, let's just rehearse, okay?" 

Yoshi looked at his watch, "Uh, I hate to break it to you, but rehearsal time is _over. It's eight-thirty, man! I need to get going." _

"Me too," Rei nodded, moving to pack up his fire engine-red electric guitar, "I've got some family thing to get to tonight. Sorry." He slid the guitar into it's case and slung it on his back, "See you tomorrow." 

One by one, the rest of the band headed out the door, leaving a certain blonde standing in the middle of the room, bass guitar in his hands. He groaned softly, his plan to immerse himself in music to forget about his problems with Sora was a no-go. 

Not that he could stop thinking about her anyway. In any case, the whole rehearsal had been a stop-start affair. He could pin the blame on a certain copper-headed maiden, but he didn't want to. Yamato didn't believe in shifting the blame. The problems that they were experiencing were as much his fault as hers. But then, they weren't really her fault. In truth, he was willing to take full responsibility for their distance, because it was his fault. 

If he hadn't told, if he had just given her some time. _But no, I had to go and listen to Taichi. Sometimes Taichi gave good advice, this was definitely not one of those times. And he couldn't really blame his big-haired friend either. Taichi had just given the advice, he had been the one to take it. _

_Why had it seemed like a good idea at the time? Slowly, Yamato began to pack up his equipment, not really concentrating on the task. The feeling, the thought of being in love with her had weighed on him so heavily. He had needed to tell her, before he did something that he would have regretted. __That was why he had chosen to tell her, because he wanted her to understand that their relationship was important to him, because he wanted to make her see how much he really cared about her. _

He bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, and now he had ended up alienating her. That had to be the most cruel twist of fate in the world. Now, his own words were coming back to haunt him.

_"You would do anything for them."_

He had spoken the truth as he had seen it. Yes, he would do anything for Sora. Had she asked for the moon on a string, he would get it for her or die trying. Anything to see her smile. 

But it was his words that had erased that smile. It had been his words that had thrown her into a spin of confusion, his words had caused her pain. 

The zipper on his instrument case broke. Yamato cursed under his breath, wondering if anything else could go wrong tonight. The worn out leather case had definitely seen better days. Rooting through his bag, he found a safety pin. It would have to do. 

_Hah! If the fangirls could see me now… _

Everyone seemed to automatically assume that, because he was talented, had the looks and an ever-growing fan club, life always went smoothly for him. That he was never insecure, that he had no problems. Only his closest friends knew the truth. 

They were the people who knew how much his parent's divorce had left him with a chip as big as Mexico on his shoulder. They knew how he tended to be overprotective about Takeru because of it. They knew how much he had grown up. Sora was, had been, one of his closest friends. She had been the person he could turn to when he needed to talk his problems out. 

Perhaps it was only natural that he should fall in love with her. Yamato picked up his guitar, checking to see that the safety pin would hold. He sighed again, wondering if it was wise to call her tonight. 

Standing in the doorway, he flicked off the light. 

_~ Maybe I'm a drifter_

_Late at night_

_Cause I long for the safety_

_Of flowing freely in your arms ~_

She should have known that he would call. A part of her was wishing he hadn't, talking to Jun had only confirmed what she knew in her heart. She needed space. Time away from him, just so she could think and gather her scattered thoughts. 

Now that he had called, she would have to tell him. 

She didn't want to. Space meant that she wouldn't see him, wouldn't hear his melodious voice, wouldn't see those sparkling blue eyes she so often got lost in. No, she didn't want to do that. 

But she had to. They couldn't go on like this. It was tearing them apart, pretending to be close was only driving them away from each other. _I can't risk losing him. Not when I don't really know how I feel. So she would tell him, she would break his heart again. _

Tense fingers grasped the receiver of the black cordless phone her mother handed her. She mouthed an 'arigato', then held the phone to her ear, taking a moment to gain what little courage she could summon in such a short space of time. 

"Hello?" 

"Sora," even if he tried, he couldn't keep the loving tone from his voice, "Uh…I just wanted to see what you were up to." 

"Oh," she struggled to keep her voice neutral, "Nothing much. I've got a lot of homework tonight. Algebra and a physics assignment." 

He hated this, he hated how awkward their conversations had become lately. Somehow, finding things to say had become a struggle. He found himself watching what he said, making sure that he made no mention of love, no mention of feelings whatsoever. "So…pretty busy, huh?" 

"Yeah," she said quietly, sitting down on her bed. The words stuck on the tip of her tongue, hurtful words, words that she didn't want to say, words that she _had to say. "Yamato…" _

"Yes?" 

The almost eager tone brought tears to her eyes, "I can't do this anymore." 

Silence. 

Then, "So this is it?" his hand was gripping the phone so tightly that he wondered if he would break it. The knuckles were a stark white as he struggled to find something, anything, to say to her. 

"I-I just need some space," she said softly, knowing that she couldn't fault him if he decided to hang up on her. 

He closed his eyes, fighting tears, "Space, huh?" The blood was rushing through his head and his heart constricted painfully. 

_"You would do anything for them…" _

A single tear slipped from under a closed eyelid and he let go. "If that's what you want," he tried to keep from getting to emotional, "Whenever you're ready," his voice shook slightly, "I'll be here waiting." 

"Thank you," she whispered, tears running down her face. 

The dial tone resounded dully in her head. And she allowed the phone to slip from her fingers, hitting the floor with a soft 'thud'. Then she buried her face in her hands and cried. 

_~ And I don't need another lover_

_It's not for me_

_Cause only you can save me_

_Oh, can't you see… ~ _

If Yagami Taichi was surprised to find his best friend sitting on the swing in the playground, he didn't show it. Instead, he took the swing next to him, waiting until Yamato was ready to talk to him. He swung slowly, the cool night breeze sweeping through his thick brown hair. 

"I called Sora tonight," Yamato said at last, his blue eyes staring vacantly into the distance. 

Taichi said nothing, but his swinging slowed a little, his sneakers digging into the soft ground under him. 

"She told me that she needed space," Yamato sighed, "So, I'm giving her space." 

Taichi stopped swinging altogether. "Last I knew," he began tentatively, "You guys had no problems at all. What happened?" 

"I told her I loved her," Yamato replied quietly, his golden-blonde hair looked silver under the moonlight. The cool metal of the chains holding the swing up was strangely comforting to him. He waited for his friend's response. None came. "Well?" he asked, getting tired of waiting, "No words of wisdom?" 

A shrug was his only reply, "This is your problem, dude. You can't force her to feel the same way." 

"Yeah, but…" he released his hold on the chains, digging his free hand into his hair with frustration, "You _know Sora. You've know her since you were, what? Five? There's got to be __something I can do…" he hung his head, not wanting his friend to see the tears that stained his cheeks. _

A small pebble flew across the playground, hitting the metal surface of the slide with a 'ping'. Taichi searched for something else to kick, "I _have known Sora all my life, and I know that when she says she needs space, she means it." He gave his friend a sympathetic look, "It doesn't mean that she's breaking up with you. She's probably confused and needs to sort everything out in her head." _

Yamato didn't want pity, he wanted a solution. He wanted, no, needed, an end to the pain in his heart. He needed Sora. He needed her because he didn't think he would be able to go on without her. Each breath without her hurt. "I just…I don't know if I want to go on without her…" 

"That bad, huh?" The moonlight reflected off Taichi's brown eyes, "I'm sorry, I really am. If I could help, I would. But…I don't really know what you're going through. I've never been in a situation like this." 

His friend didn't reply, choosing instead to resume staring off into space. Leaving everything hanging like this was worse than pretending everything was okay. If she had broken up with him, he could at least go about trying to win her back. But now, he didn't even know where he was in her eyes. Friend? Boyfriend? Lover? 

He didn't believe that he had been wrong to initiate this relationship. He wouldn't trade those few weeks with her for anything in the world. If anything, now that the possibility of losing her was becoming more real, he treasured them. Every moment that he spent in her arms was a comfort, every kiss was a precious jewel, every smile was his joy. 

"Look," Taichi spoke up at last, unable to put up with the silence, "I'll talk to her, okay? Just to see how she feels…and stuff." 

Straggly tuffs of his blonde hair hung in his aquamarine eyes and impatiently, he pushed them away. "Thanks," he said softly. "I know you and Sora-"

"Sora and I are friends," Taichi offered a crooked smile, "Its okay, man. I'm not going to throw a party just because the two of you are broken up. I'll get over it." 

The brown haired boy stood up, dusting off his faded jeans. He stretched slightly, and yawned, "It's getting late," he murmured, the dejected look still hadn't left Yamato's face, "I'm your friend too, man. If you ever need to talk, you know where to find me." 

Yamato managed a smile, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow in school," he pumped his legs a little, allowing the swing to gain momentum, obviously forgetting that his friend was still there. 

Taichi sighed, shaking his head, Yamato had it _bad. He hoped that Sora wasn't like this._

_~ I can't imagine_

_ Life without your love_

_And even forever _

_Don't seem like long enough ~_

It was a cold, grey day, perfectly in line with her emotions. It didn't feel like spring…more like winter, and there was a blizzard going on in her heart. _I wanted space, I asked for space, and this is what I got. The knowledge that Yamato was no longer in her life was gut-wrenching. _

She felt hollow on the inside, like there was a gaping hole that needed to be filled. Sora pulled on her green school uniform, not really bothering to check the mirror to see how she looked. She'd had a terrible night's sleep. Yamato's broken voice kept coming back to haunt her. 

_"Whenever you're ready…I'll be here waiting."_

What had she done to deserve a man who loved her like that? As far as she knew, she had done nothing to deserve this, nothing to deserve _him. Especially since all she seemed to do was hurt him. _

He'd be better off without her. She had to believe that. She would force herself to believe that if necessary. Yamato deserved someone who could love him back, someone who would never cause him pain. She wiped at the tears streaming down her face. _Someone who's not me._

Sora finger combed her hair, hoping that it wasn't too much of a mess. The hollow feeling consumed her, and she knew that she didn't really care about how she looked. She just wanted Yamato back. 

She needed him back. 

But even now, her emotions confused her. She'd sent an email to Mimi last night, asking – no, begging – the other girl to meet her in the digital world tonight. Jun was easy enough to talk to, but she felt like she needed to talk to someone who really knew Yamato. 

_Why did I tell him I needed space? Perhaps it was the truth, but it was a truth that she didn't want to admit to. A truth she didn't want to believe. Her pale hand grasped the doorknob, twisting it slightly. She was scared of what she might learn. _

_I might find that I'm already in love with him._

The thought frightened her. Being in an all-consuming love, knowing that the other person felt the same. It was something she had never experienced before. She was scared, and in her fear, she was trying to push him away.

Mechanically, she slipped her house slippers off, putting on her school shoes and tying the laces securely. Her mother had already left for work. That was a relief; at least she didn't have to give any explanations about her behaviour. 

_I just hope I can last the day._

_~ Cause every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love ~ _

Would there be no end to this day? Yamato slammed his locker shut, not caring when the door bounced open again. His algebra books were tucked securely under his arm. Even the most obsessive fangirls were keeping their distance today, an ironic twist of fate. 

He felt like punching something…or someone. His only glimpses of Sora had been fleeting, the sight of her copper hair just before she ducked into a classroom. Kami, he missed her so much. It had only been one day. His fingers combed roughly through his hair. 

_I have Geography after lunch. His stomach lurched unnervingly. Geography was one of the few classes that he and Sora had together. Under normal circumstances, he would have rejoiced, but the circumstances were by no means normal. He didn't know if he would be able to last through the hour long class without talking to her, without holding her hand. _

He was going crazy. Even Taichi's pep-talk yesterday hadn't helped much. Yamato looked like a walking zombie; his normally pale skin was now a disturbing shade of white. His blue eyes were dull and there were dark rings encircling them; the result of an hours sleep last night. His usually smiling lips were drawn in a thin line, and his expression hadn't changed once today. It was no wonder people were avoiding him. 

"Yamato?" 

Everyone except Taichi. In a way, it was a good thing. Taichi wouldn't mind if he was completely and utterly pathetic. "Did you talk to her?" 

A simple shake of the head. "Sorry, I haven't had any classes with her yet." 

Yamato sighed; perhaps it was too much to hope for. After all even _if Taichi managed to talk to her, there was no guarantee that she'd tell him anything. _

His best friend rested a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry so much. I'll talk to her, okay?" Taichi decided that humour was his best shot at cheering Yamato up, "And try to smile a little. It'll make you look a little friendlier. You know," he added, "There's a rumour going around that you were possessed." 

"Whatever." 

_Okay, so humour isn't the best way to go about this. Like it or not, the only that would get Yamato smiling again was Sora. Whether or not he chose to accept the mission, Taichi had to get them back together. _

_~ Every time I try to rise above_

_I get swept away by love_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love ~_

"Hey, Sora!" Taichi greeted his friend cheerfully, pretending not the notice the distracted look in her eyes, "What's up?" 

She busily re-arranged her books on the scarred wooden desk in front of her. "Nothing much," it came out as a mumble. A soft sigh escaped her lips, "I hate school." 

Taichi laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay? You seem kinda spaced out." 

"Huh?" she attempted a smile, "I'm okay, really. Whatever would give you that idea Taichi?" 

"Well," he studied her face closely, she looked about as bad as Yamato did. He hated how this seemed to be tearing his two best friends apart. "You look like you've been crying. You've got these horrible bags under your eyes…" he counted off on his fingers, "Want me to list more?" 

She shook her head.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" he persisted gently, "Best friends and all, you know." 

Sora pushed a chunk of copper-red hair out of her eyes, "Thanks, Taichi, you're a good friend," she scratched the surface of the desk with her pen, "But I really need to get this sorted out in my head first." 

He smiled softly at her, "I understand," he paused for a moment, wondering if he should tell her this, "But, Sora, Yamato is really hurting over this." The concerned look she gave him told him everything he needed to know, "Just make sure you don't end up losing him forever." 

Their teacher entered the room and they both fell silent. Sora stared at the exercise book in front of her, the words on the page blurring as tears filled her eyes. 

_~ Go on and pull me under_

_Cover me with dreams, yeah_

_Love me mouth to mouth now_

_You know I can't resist_

_Cause you're the air that I breathe ~_

"Sora-chan?" The brown haired girl rushed over to her friend worriedly, "You look terrible!" 

Well, she could always count on Mimi to be sincere. Sora attempted a smile, but it came out horribly wrong, causing Mimi to frown even more. "What exactly happened?" she asked, engulfing her best friend in a giant hug. 

That hug was Sora's undoing. She sagged in her friend's embrace, tears making their way down her cheeks. To her complete and utter dismay, she began to sob, noisily gulping for breath. Silently, Mimi allowed her to cry out all of her frustration, leading her over to a small clearing where they could sit down. 

Sora wiped at her red-rimmed eyes roughly, "I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life," she murmured in between sniffles, "I-I told Yamato that I needed – no, that I _wanted – some space, a break…" _

Mimi gave her another hug, "But you don't." 

It was more of a statement than a question and Sora couldn't help but agree with it. Wordlessly, she nodded, tears still streaming down her face. 

"So tell him that!" her pink-loving friend exclaimed, giving her a slight push, "Why are you putting yourself through so much frustration?" 

She pulled her knees close to her chest, resting her chin on them. Wisps of copper-red hair fluttered around her pale face, "Because…I'm scared," she whispered softly, "I'm scared I can't love him the way he loves me. I-I don't deserve someone like him…" her eyes seemed unnaturally large and dark in the fading light.

"Why would you say something like that?" Mimi asked indignantly, "Sora, you and Yamato are perfect for each other. I always thought so…and now that the two of you have finally realised that…" Abruptly, she halted her tirade, realising that it wouldn't do much good. "Sora, tell me what you feel when you're with Yamato." 

The red-head was silent for a moment, brushing the wisps of hair out of her cinnamon eyes, "Happy," she said at last. "It's like I can't stop smiling, like nothing can ever go wrong." 

Mimi nodded slowly, indicating that she should continue.

She traced obscure patterns on the ground with a slender finger, "I-I…it's almost like," she struggled to find the words she needed, "I need to be around him." A soft sigh slipped past her tense lips, "This has been the worst day I have ever had. It's like I need him to breathe, and it hurts when he's not around…" A sob caught in her throat and she wiped at her eyes again. 

"You love him." 

Sora shook her head vigorously, "No. I can't, I can't love him…" 

"Why not?" Mimi interrupted, "And don't say that it's because he's too good for you or something like that. You know that that's not true." 

"I don't even know what love is." Sora said softly, "Ironic, isn't it? I have the crest of love and I don't know what it means." 

She sniffled again, and Mimi handed her a tissue, "Sora, no one knows exactly what love is. It's just this big mystery, and that's part of the fun." Mimi smiled at her, pearly white teeth gleaming in the moonlight. "I know that Yamato loves you, and I get the feeling that you feel the same way. The only thing holding you back is yourself." 

"What if he doesn't want me back?" 

Mimi laughed, her brown eyes sparkling with amusement, "He'll want you back. If he doesn't, I'll go over there and beat some sense into him." 

Her first real laugh of the day bubbled past her lips, and her fears seemed completely unfounded. Sora hugged Mimi again, "Domo arigato, Mimi-chan." 

_~ Cause every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love ~ _

He staggered out of bed, the blankets tangling around his legs causing him to fall to the ground with a 'thud'. Was there no end to this day? All he wanted to do was sleep, his one and only escape from the hell that was currently his life. The luminous numbers of his digital clock gleamed a malevolent red in the darkened room, telling him that it was only ten-thirty and that the day was far from over. 

Climbing to his feet, he brushed his wild blonde hair from his eyes. The knocking at the door persisted. Not for the first time, he wished his father didn't have to work late. "I'm coming!" he yelled in a voice hoarse from sleep, "Just hold on!" 

He threw open his bedroom door, staggering into the dark hallway. His fingers fumbled along the wall, searching in vain for the elusive light switch. A curse escaped his mouth when he walked into the potted plant; the one thing preventing him from reaching the switch. 

And still, the knocking continued. 

Keys jangling wildly, he unlocked the door, "What the hell is so damned important that-" he stopped as the door swung open and he realised who it was. "S-Sora," he stammered, "What are you – I mean, I thought…Come in," he said at last, stepping back so she could enter the room. 

"I'm sorry for coming so late…" 

He waved off her apology with a weak smile, "Its okay, you just caught me by surprise, that's all." 

An uncomfortable silence hung in the air. 

Yamato studied her with his icy blue eyes, she seemed nervous, playing with the silver tennis bracelet that adorned her left wrist. He cleared his throat noisily, "Are you okay?" 

She nodded quickly, swallowing, "Yamato…I-I've been…I mean, uh…" Her coffee-brown eyes remained fixed on her white, lace-up sneakers. _Why is this so hard? "I'm sorry," she said at last._

"What for? You never did anything wrong, Sora." He longed to rush over to her side and hold her in his arms, kissing her and reassuring her that everything was okay. But he couldn't. He couldn't because for the moment he was nothing more than a friend, he had no real hold on her. _Is she trying to break up with me? His hands clenched into fists, he couldn't – wouldn't – let that happen. _

"I made a mistake," she said softly, still refusing to meet his eyes, "I-I said I needed time…and I've had enough time." 

His throat felt dry and he wet his lips nervously, wondering if this was _it. This was their break-up scene. "And?" he questioned hoarsely._

"I-" she took a deep breath, "It took me awhile to get there…but I love you, Yamato." Her eyes met his, those blue orbs that she loved – yes, she allowed herself to luxury of using that word now – so much. _Please, Yamato…tell me you love me too…_

The breath he had been holding rushed past his lips noisily and he pulled her into his arms, planting baby kisses along her jaw line. _She loves me…she loves me__! "Sora…" he whispered softly, "You don't know how happy I am to hear you say that." _

She laughed softly, nuzzling against his neck, breathing the fresh scent of _him, that mixture of cologne, sweat and an essential part that was purely Yamato. "I love you," she said again, "I think I didn't know it until now." _

Soft lips pressed against hers and she allowed him to kiss her thoroughly, letting her arms rest loosely around his neck. She'd missed being close to him the most, not the physical closeness, but knowing that he would be there for her no matter what, knowing that he didn't have to understand her completely to love her. 

_I love you, Ishida Yamato…and we'll be forever, I know it._

_~ Every time I try to rise above_

_I get swept away by love_

_Baby I can't help it_

_You keep me drowning in your love ~_

~~*~~

**A/N: Hey guys, I am _so sorry this has taken so long!! *bows deeply* I was working, then my computer pretty much died on me, and now school has started again. To top it off, I got a minor case of writer's block…and so you see the result…a month to write a chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been so patient with me and to all the reviewers, thank you so much…I love you guys! I hope you haven't forgotten about this wee story. Please review this chapter too J Criticism is always welcome, especially since the writing style of this chapter may be a little messed up… _**

Yamato: A little? More like a lot…

Hey! You're meant to inspire, not criticise!

Yamato: Inspire…criticise…it all seems the same to me…

*writes in little note book* …make sure Yamato wears apron in next chapter…

Yamato: WHAT?? You can't do that!!

*checks name tag* It says 'author' right here…I can do whatever I want with this fic. 

Yamato: NOOOOO!! WHERE IS THE JUSTICE??

**Website: Cherry Blossoms & Ki Blasts **

Got a fic you want me to host? Email me!

I know the website has been up and down these last couple of weeks. It's because envy.nu is overloaded with people going there and the server has been down or too busy. If anyone knows of a good server I could move to…or if someone wants to host my page…let me know. 

Y Happy Valentines Day! Y

© 2002-02-11

Abi


End file.
